


Dynamics

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But not that much, Cat Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facial, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fox/Human Hybrids, Human Bang Chan, Human Changbin, Human Han Jisung, Human Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hybrids, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Like a lot I'm sorry, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ THE WARNING NOTE, Pain, Painplay, Pets, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Dom Bang Chan, Soft Seo Changbin, Spanking, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Swearing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Testing Boundaries, Throat Fucking, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Seo Changbin, alternative universe - Pets, caring sub felix, good boy Felix, heat - Freeform, i only wrote Jinnie in Heat, kind of, light degrading, masochist felix, owners, safe words, spitting, toy felix, toyfication ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: A collection of different scenes from the couples."Changes" - Seungmin and Jeongin"Vanilla First" - Changbin and Hyunjin"Power play" - Jisung and Minho"Toy" - Chris and Felix
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 31
Kudos: 382





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! ♥
> 
> I’m back with more stray kids hybrids for y’all! This one is a collection of short scenes [or one-shots? I don’t know haha] with some sexy times from our couples ;)
> 
> Also, I just wanted to thank Tayh for helping me with feedback and being my beta for this one! You’re an angel baby, thank you so much! ♥
> 
>  **WARNING!**  
>  This is an explicit fanfic with different scenes with all the couples, but I want to warn y’all that **the Seungin scene doesn’t evolve sex at all** , just kissing and making out.  
>  **I’m not comfortable at all writing explicit stuff with Jeongin,** so I decided to write only kisses and keep it lighter. This work has a crescent mood, starting from a lighter scene that’s Seungin and finishing with a more kinky one with Chanlix.  
> I hope y’all understand this and enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to add more tags when I post the next chapters.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

After a few months together with Seungmin, _romantically together_ , like, boyfriends and all, Jeongin learned that living with his _lover_ was something entirely different from living with a friend or a brother.

They still treat each other like friends and hold nice conversations, watching movies and eating together. But things between them changed a little. Well, maybe a lot. Sometimes Jeongin feels a little overwhelmed with everything because every so often their conversation ends up with them kissing and cuddling at some point, the movie nights are interrupted by an urge of touching and kissing again and they often have dinner or lunch out, Seungmin telling him that it’s a date or something close to a date.

In the past, simple moments of their routine were filled with cosiness and warmth, but now… Jeongin can’t quite wrap his head around how much their lives have changed since they became boyfriends and how much it _hasn't_ changed at all, at the same time. They still do a lot of things together, normal routine stuff, but now there’s always a touch, a light kiss, holding hands and a whispered _“I love you”_ between their activities.

It still feels domestic and nice but with a touch of romance. Jeongin loves that. Plus, they sleep together now, in the same bed, which helped Jeongin not fear the darkness as much as he used to. 

Right now they’re at the supermarket, buying food for their dinner. Seungmin wanted to try cooking a recipe of pasta with prawns that he saw on the internet at the beginning of the week, as well as have some white wine to drink. It’s Friday, so it’s okay for Seungmin to drink and Jeongin wouldn’t refuse a little sip as well.

“This one?” Seungmin asks, looking closely at the bottle of wine, trying to understand which kind of wine is best for pasta and prawns. But none of them knows anything about wine and the choice is a little difficult to make since the wine section at the supermarket is huge and full of different brands.

“I don’t know. I heard that the older the wine, the better it tastes. Just that” Jeongin says, looking at another bottle, searching for old dates.

“I think so…” Seungmin says and just ends up choosing a white wine dated from 2014, leaving the corridor as fast as he can.

With everything already chosen and inside their supermarket cart, they decided to leave and pay for the food. The walk back to the apartment is comfortable, with Jeongin listening to Seungmin talking about the University and his assignments, about the subjects that he likes and his colleagues. If it was before they’ve turned into boyfriends, they would be just talking and giggling together but now they walk too close to each other, holding hands and exchanging loving smiles.

Jeongin’s heart always skips a beat every time Seungmin smiles at him and he can feel his face burning and the hot feeling crawling his chest. His Heat didn’t strike yet but he can feel that it's close, really close. He already had a conversation with Minho and Felix about Heat, how it works and what he’ll probably feel, but since they’re cat hybrids, he doesn’t know if his Heat is going to be the same as his friends’. Seungmin is well aware of that too, and they already decided what to do when it strikes and they both agreed that… it’s probably too soon to go all the way. Jeongin knows that having sex is the best way to relieve the symptoms but neither he nor Seungmin is ready for that yet, so he’s willing to wait and endure the symptoms for longer.

Their family already knows about their relationship, too. Seungmin was always that type of son that doesn’t like to hide things from his parents, so they visited their family back in the countryside once they felt ready to talk with them. Their mom accepted really well and their father too, they even thought that after living together for so long, they would probably start dating, since, according to their mother, they always seemed to be soulmates not only friends. Tae-tae was really happy too, so they both felt relieved with their reactions. 

“I think we need to thaw the prawns first…” Seungmin says while opening the front door of the apartment.

“Yes!” Jeongin happily answers, bouncing on his feet while entering the apartment.

The cooking session goes on smoothly, with both of them doing exactly what the chef in the video says, preparing the prawns and the pasta with herbs and white sauce. One hour and a half later, they’re sitting at the coffee table at the living room, some candles casting a dim light around them, the bottle of wine just a little empty. Jeongin drank just a little from the wine, not too much since he’s not that fond of alcoholic beverages, but Seungmin drank one entire glass of white wine and it’s a little tipsy.

Jeongin is rambling about the new drama that he’s been watching during the day while Seungmin is at Uni when he feels a warm hand at his forearm, pulling him close. Suddenly, the words die at his throat and everything feels hot.

“You’re so pretty, do you know that?” Seungmin says, his face too close to Jeongin’s, warm breath against his lips, "I always wanted to tell you this, but I wasn't sure… if you would like it or not…"

Jeongin feels his cheeks starting to burn and he just nods, eyes glued to Seungmin's lips.

"I… I like it" he says, almost a whisper, feeling his heart about to explode in his chest while watching Seungmin moving to sit close to him and place a hand on his knee.

It’s too hot and it’s too much for his heart to handle. Jeongin learned that Seungmin likes everything slow - he likes to take his time, enjoying the moment, watching Jeongin’s expressions while they exchange caresses and light teasing touches. And that’s no different now.

Seungmin takes his time watching Jeongin from too close, his warm hand at the fox’ skin, all inviting and tingling, sending shivers through Jeongin’s spine. He leans closer with a small smirk in his lips, knowing too well what are the effects of his movements on his little fox.

“M-Minnie…” Jeongin says, almost a whine, wide eyes glued to Seungmin’s lips. He can’t avoid it. He also learned that, while Seungmin liked to take his time, Jeongin himself wasn’t too patient, craving for Seungmin’s touches every time they get to do these kinds of things.

A small giggle echoes and Seungmin leans forward, connecting their lips. He’s smiling and Jeongin can feel it at his own lips, his heart racing inside his chest. It’s soft and just a whisper of an actual kiss and Jeongin feels the urge to do more, to seek for more of Seungmin’s honey lips.

It tastes bitter because of the wine but Jeongin doesn’t care, tugging at Seungmin’s t-shirt to pull him closer, trying to deepen the kiss a little. Jeongin’s eagerness makes them fall to the floor and both laugh at the scene.

“Calm down, Innie, I’m not going anywhere,” Seungmin says with a wide smile, softly petting Jeongin’s hair, teasing his orange ears.

“I know, It’s just-”

“Do you want to move to the couch?” Seungmin says, sounding more serious now. Jeongin finds it interesting how Seungmin’s voice always gets a tone lower when they’re kissing and doing… this… this thing of touching and kissing at the same time, that Jeongin actually doesn’t know the name.

He already knows what is the meaning of Seungmin’s request, so the fox quickly moves out of the floor and jumps at the couch, eyes sparkling and excited, orange fluffy tail pointed at the air indicating how excited Jeongin was. Seungmin grins at him and silently picks himself up, not wasting time and hovering over Jeongin, two hands supporting his weight at the back of the couch while he leans towards Jeongin again.

Seungmin teases Jeongin with light pecks, all over his face and lips, a gentle hand cupping one of his cheeks. Jeongin feels the trembling of Seungmin’s fingers above his skin and reaches for them, pressing his hand above Seungmin’s hand, silently reassuring his _boyfriend_ that he can continue and do more. His eyes are already close, soft sighs escaping his lips while he enjoys the caressing and the gentleness of all Seungmin’s tiny kisses.

Slowly, Seungmin stops with the teasing and reaches for Jeongin’s lips, moving their lips together at a slow and steady pace, the sound of their kisses echoing at the living room, turning Jeongin’s cheeks into a bright red. The fox grabs one of Seungmin’s arms, lightly squeezing his bicep, trying to ground his fuzzy mind. Seungmin smiles wide at the gesture, bringing himself a little closer to Jeongin, letting the fox take control of their kisses for some time.

Jeongin eagerly pulls Seungmin even closer, making him kneel at the couch placing one knee between Jeongin’s legs, while he lifts a little and reaches for Seungmin’ bottom lip, lightly biting the plump flesh. He learned it from Seungmin himself, remembering how the gesture sent pleasurable sparks through his whole body, feeling Seungmin’ teeth digging at his bottom lip.

“Innie, just- just a moment-” Seungmin says out of breath while parting from Jeongin, one more time. The fox pouts at him, but soon he understands why. Seungmin is still standing in front of him on the couch while Jeongin is comfortably seated, so it’s a little difficult for Seungmin to keep _kissing_ him while standing, so Seungmin lays at the couch and brings Jeongin with him, starting another round of kisses and light bites, taking care to not crush the fox with his weight, two arms rested in his elbows to balance his body over Jeongin.

They keep kissing and touching each other, Jeongin eagerly seeking for Seungmin’s skin under his t-shirt, at his back, feeling how soft and warm the skin is and how Seungmin’s back muscles flex under his fingertips every time Seungmin moves to touch Jeongin’s sides.

The fox feels that his own t-shirt was lifted a little and the tip of Seungmin’s fingers touches his waist, squeezing his sides from time to time while drawing gentle circles above his hip bone. It sends waves of electricity all over Jeongin’s body, making his skin tingly and warm, his brain turning into a fuzzy mess every time Seungmin squeezes his waist just a little stronger than before. When Seungmin asks him in a whisper to open his mouth a little more and then deepens the kiss, Jeongin isn’t able to hold the strange sound that forces its way out of his mouth and arches his back, his heart race impossibly increasing even more.

Everything is hot and Seungmin’s tongue is travelling inside his mouth, reaching places that Jeongin never knew existed and that he never thought it could be so good… His body moves by instinct and he wraps one leg at Seungmin’s small back, forcing him down against his body and then… _he feels it._

Seungmin is starting to get too excited with their kissing so, when their groins touch, Seungmin can’t hold the gasp and Jeongin lets out that same strange pleased sound again, the sudden friction making his brain almost explode from the pleasure. All that he knows is that he _needs more_ of that thing, more of that good feeling...

“Oh- Innie-” Seungmin says, suddenly interrupting the kiss. Jeongin whines in response, reaching for Seungmin’s lips and forcing him down with his leg again, but Seungmin is stronger. He stops right before their groins touch again and Jeongin is suddenly all frustration and neediness.

“No, Minnie, please, again!” Jeongin says but Seungmin denies with a gesture of his head, hiding his face at the crook of Jeongin’s neck. The fox can feel how hot Seungmin’s face is, how his breath is uneven and rapid.

“I think… It's time to stop” Seungmin whispers, voice vibrating Jeongin’s skin.

The fox is equally breathless as well, his heart beating like crazy inside his chest, eyes finally open staring at the ceiling of their living room. Seungmin is right. It’s time to stop.

“I’m sorry…” Jeongin says and Seungmin lifts himself from his neck, cupping Jeongin’s face with one hand one more time.

“No… don’t be sorry. It’s okay. You did nothing wrong.” Seungmin’s eyes are all love and gentleness and his voice is not that deep anymore, indicating that he’s back to normal.

Jeongin nods in silence and shyly reaches for the hem of his t-shirt, knowing very well that his face must be really, really red. He hears a giggle and smiles wide at the sound, but when he adjusts his t-shirt covering his waist, he can't help but notice the slight bulge inside Seungmin’s sweatpants.

He suddenly feels an urge to _help_. He really wants to… but… they… 

Seungmin’s hands suddenly reach for his own groin, covering it. Jeongin finally looks up and finds a blushing Seungmin, with crimson cheeks.

“I… hum… I’m going to take a shower. Can u take care of the dishes?” Seungmin says, getting out of Jeongin and the couch the next second and running to the bathroom, leaving a puzzled Jeongin behind.

Jeongin takes a look at his own pants and, well… 

Things _really_ did change.


	2. Vanilla First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Hyunjin
> 
> "And, at that moment, Changbin knew. Heat.  
> Hyunjin's first Heat struck and well, that's how Changbin currently finds himself running through his house, not able to _fucking_ find a _fucking fever remedy_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of this work!
> 
> In this one, we'll finally get Hyunjin's first Heat and first time! ♥
> 
> As I already said in some past works, I like to write very explicit consent, since I find consent really important in all aspects, even inside the fanfic world. Changbin is a respectful character in this series and he tries to make things clear [ _really clear_ ] with Jinnie before they have sex.
> 
> Also, **WARNING!**
> 
> This fanfic has an a/b/o element, that is the fact that Hyunjin goes into Heat, but this is the only thing that I wrote that relates to a/b/o universe.
> 
> I didn't write any alpha, omega, beta, knotting, bitting, matting, all these things, so:
> 
> If you don't like this fact and pretty much enjoy reading fanfics a/b/o universe related, you're already warned that this fic doesn't contain any of that.
> 
> If you don't like a/b/o elements and are relieved that I didn't include any of these things, you can read it freely! I was very careful while writing it.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

It happened after Hyunjin returned from the hairdresser. He went there to get a haircut because his hair was starting to get too long and bother him, so Felix and Minho went with him while Changbin worked on some tracks back at the studio.

Hyunjin was supposed to return with a nice haircut, but he returned with still long hair but more styled and _fucking blond_ , looking _sexy as fuck._

And, well… Changbin wasn’t able to hold himself.

The second they entered their house Changbin was all over him, kissing, grinding and growling from how horny he was feeling. Hyunjin laughed between kisses, telling him how he looked like he was about to eat him alive when he entered the studio with Felix and Minho, that afternoon.

They were at the couch making out like crazy and Changbin was sure that they would have sex if he didn’t control himself, when suddenly Hyunjin’s back arched and he let out a silent gasp.

“Bi-... “ He exclaimed in a silent cry and Changbin suddenly was panicking, distancing himself from Hyunjin.

“Jinnie? Are you okay? What happened, did I hurt you?”

His answer was only the silence while Hyunjin kept his back arched, open mouth and heavy breathing. Changbin was starting to call the emergency when Hyunjin suddenly let out a loud meow, so, so loud that the entire street must've heard.

And that moment, Changbin _knew_.

Heat.

Hyunjin's first Heat struck that exact moment and well, that's how Changbin currently finds himself running through his house, not able to _fucking_ find a _fucking fever remedy._

Changbin made sure to put Hyunjin in the bed and called Jinnie's doctor to ask for help while trying to find remedies and other stuff to ease the kitten’s pain. In the end, what he heard wasn't different from what he had already found on the internet. Hyunjin needed to take fever remedies, eat well, stay hydrated and… have sex.

Sex.

Changbin was definitely panicking.

They didn't have sex yet. Well, they did some nasty things, like oral and stuff, but never got to do the _whole thing_. They’ve already talked about having sex while Hyunjin was in Heat and about consent, so, Changbin knows that Hyunjin agrees with it fully, but… 

"BINNIE!" Hyunjin screams from the second floor and Changbin almost drops the water jar that he's carrying while going up the stairs to the second floor. He couldn't find the fever remedy, but he knows how to cool down the fever without it and that's what he's going to do. He's taking some fruits and chocolate to feed Hyunjin and clean towels, too.

When he enters their room, Hyunjin is laying inside a pile of Changbin's clothes, hugging Changbin's pillow against his face and sniffing it vigorously. He's naked too, his clothes tossed around the bedroom, discarded without much care. Changbin stares at his kitten, the skin covered with a few scars, fine lines with bright colour shining at the light, a whisper from the kitten’s past, the way Hyunjin moves among his clothes, sniffing and letting out tiny meows of want and pain...

"Hyunjin" Changbin softly calls and Hyunjin almost jumps out of the bed, his grey tail sticking in the air, cat ears immediately turning to him while he kneels in the middle of Changbin's clothes.

"Binnie, please, it hurts, _it hurts so bad_ " he cries, sticking his arms at Changbin who does his best to not stare at Hyunjin's dick standing erect in the air all inviting while slick runs through Hyunjin's inner thighs. He needs to first take care of the shallow symptoms, like fever and hydration and only then they can… can… take care of the… 

Changbin closes his eyes while taking a deep breath and carefully sits at one end of the bed, taking the jar of water, "Come here" he calls, clearing his throat and Hyunjin eagerly obeys, straddling Changbin's lap almost immediately, softly grinding against one of his thighs.

 _Fuck_ , this is going to be difficult.

Changbin bites his lower lip and grabs Jinnie’s hip bones, making him stay still in his place. He didn't want Hyunjin's first time to be while he wasn't able to fully comprehend what they're doing because all those hormones clouding his mind. He needs to think about something else, he doesn’t want to go all the way yet, not when Hyunjin can’t assimilate everything... 

"We don't have any fever remedies, so I'll need to cool down your fever in the old way. Also, you need to stay hydrated, so, come on, drink" he says and gives the jar to Hyunjin who empties it in a few seconds. Changbin watches his kitten closely and gives him a few slices of apple while reflecting on what to do.

He can help Hyunjin and have sex with him, but it’s going to be… not in the way Changbin wanted it to be. Hyunjin is not fully in his right mind, all those hormones running through his body like crazy preventing him from actually enjoy the sex...

“Jinnie, love...” Changbin says and Hyunjin hums in response, finishing eating the apple slices and throwing his long arms around Changbin’s neck. Changbin is holding his hips as strong as he can, trying to prevent Hyunjin from grinding against him, but it’s hard. Hyunjin is doing everything to feel some friction, seeking his release without even think about it.

 _Not yet, please,_ he thinks. But it’s inevitable.

With a tiny smile in his plump lips, Hyunjin approaches Changbin trying to kiss him, but he’s stopped by a hand above those inviting lips.

“We… We don’t have to have sex, do you know that right?” Changbin says reluctantly but regrets it almost immediately. The look on Hyunjin’s eyes is so hurt and he’s starting to tear up, suddenly too sad to keep hugging Changbin, slowly increasing the space between them.

“You don’t want it? What’s the problem? It’s me?” He asks, almost sobbing and Changbin denies with a silent movement of his head, pulling Hyunjin close by his shoulders again, bringing him inside a soft hug.

“Shhhh, no, no, Jinnie… It’s not you…”

“What’s it then? We… We can finally… but… you never want it…” Hyunjin’s voice is muffled by Changbin’s t-shirt, the kitten burying his face at his shoulders. Changbin’s hand travels up and down at Hyunjin’s back, feeling how soft and warm the skin is, trying to comfort his kitty, his fingers tracing the deep scar at Hyunjin's small back. He’s about to answer him when suddenly, Hyunjin hugs him tighter, digging his fingers at Changbin’s shoulders and pulling him closer against his hot body, letting out another loud meow, more slick running through his thighs.

Changbin’s heart shatters into a million pieces listening to his kitty’s cries, It’s almost like he can _feel_ Hyunjin’s pain at his own body and panic starts to crawl his heart, the sound of Hyunjin’s tiny sniffles and meows that ask for help turning into painful punches at Changbin’ stomach.

He can’t do that with Hyunjin.

He can’t deny his kitty and let him suffer all this pain because of his own wishes, his selfishness... 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Jinnie…”

“ _P-please…_ ” Hyunjin _begs_ and Changbin’s heart is divided in two. He needs to make a choice.

He tries to calm down, both of them waiting for some time until the hot wave fades away. While Changbin holds Hyunjin close to his body, feeling the burn on his kitten’s skin, listening to the cries of pain, he finally decides.

“Look at me, love,” Changbin says and Hyunjin lazily moves at his lap, his face close to Changbin’s, forehead against forehead, the kitten looking at him with half-closed eyes, tears rolling down his blushing cheeks. Changbin caresses Hyunjin’s hair fondly, feeling the fever that irradiates from the kitten’s body.

“I know… I know that you need to have sex now, and it’s not like I don’t want it too, it’s just… You wouldn’t fully comprehend it, Jinnie, you wouldn’t enjoy it the way it should be enjoyed, the pain and the hormones are going to take away the beauty of it and… I want you to _feel it_ , not only desperately seek for release, love…”

Hyunjin is watching him close, in silence, waiting for Changbin to finish. There’s a sad expression on his face and more tears roll down his pink cheeks but he doesn’t protest at any moment. When Changbin finishes talking, he just silently nods and brushes the tip of their noses together and when he talks, he’s breathless and full of sadness.

“I… I understand Binnie… And I love you for that… I’m… I’m sorry for… for asking you to… to do this…” He’s sad and the pain in his voice is so, so tangible that Changbin himself feels hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes too. However, he denies Hyunjin's words. The kitten looks at him confused and Changbin pulls him to a sweet kiss.

“I want you to enjoy the beauty of it but I don’t want to see you in such pain. I rather sacrifice my own wishes for you, Jinnie, I can’t possibly let you suffer while knowing that I can do something to ease your pain”

Hyunjin’s wide eyes clearly indicate that he wasn’t ready for that answer. The kitten was ready to give up on his own will and keep on suffering only not to hurt Changbin’s feelings… but Changbin can’t do that to him. He _won’t_ do that.

He won’t let Hyunjin suffer all that pain just because of the selfishness of his heart.

“Will you do it?” Hyunjin asks, a whisper against Changbin’s lips, almost like he’s afraid of the answer.

Changbin nods, softly connecting their lips again. He presses their lips together for a few seconds before asking Hyunjin to give him some space.

“Yes, love. Come on, I need to take my clothes off”

At the moment Changbin steps out of the bed and starts to get rid of his clothes, Hyunjin's eyes light up and the kitten licks his plump lips, staring at Changbin's groin. Changbin observes his kitty that is all blushing, his ears and cheeks tinted with beautiful pink, eyes blow wide, red lips, wiggling tail behind him.

Not everything will happen as Changbin wants, he can’t control it too. So, rather than make his kitten suffer, he prefers to help Jinnie and do as much as he can to relieve the pain.

Changbin keeps his boxers on, well aware that this moment is not about him, but only about Hyunjin. He approaches the bed and Hyunjin quickly cleans it from his clothes, tossing them around to make room for Changbin to get closer.

The moment Changbin touches one of Hyunjin's cheeks, he can feel how hot the skin is, how warm and inviting it is. Something lights up inside him and he takes a deep breath, clearing his throat. Before starting to do anything with Hyunjin, he wants his kitty to know exactly what they're about to do, so he cups Hyunjin's face with both of his hands and gently pulls him closer, looking directly into the kitten's eyes, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Jinnie, you know what happens now, don't you?" His voice comes out husky, unintentionally deeper than before. His heart accelerates inside his chest, looking at Hyunjin’s eyes that shines in anticipation for him.

Hyunjin nods, wide eyes staring back at his face.

"Words," Changbin says and Hyunjin licks his own lips, closing his eyes for an instant. He purrs softly and then answers.

"You'll help me with my Heat"

"What does this imply?"

"Having sex"

"And you agree with that?"

"Yes, yes, yes, please, Binnie..." Hyunjin begs and suddenly contorts his face while another hot wave strikes his body and he bites his lips to not let out the loud moan that forces its way out of his throat, closing his eyes with too much force.

Changbin knows that he needs to do something quick and although he already made a decision, he doesn't want to do it without explicit consent. He's not like that. They've already talked about it, and he knows that Hyunjin agrees with having sex while he's on Heat, but still… 

"Jinnie, Jinnie, look at me, love," he says and Hyunjin opens his eyes that now has more tears running down, "I love you and I'll help you, but you need to be clear"

"I… I agree with you… with us… having sex… so… plea-" he doesn't finish talking, because Changbin is finally kissing him fully, towering over him, helping him to lay in the bed. He has his permission now, so he doesn't waste any second to please his kitten. He won’t dare let Hyunjin suffer any longer.

Hyunjin's mouth is hot and wet and Changbin immediately deepens the kiss, tracing every corner of Hyunjin's mouth with his tongue, sucking at the kitten's tongue and biting his lips, shamelessly grinding his clothed cock against Hyunjin's, placing one leg between the kitten's legs and spreading them apart. He knows that right now there's no time for foreplay so he just gives in to his deepest wishes and tries to please Hyunjin with his body.

The kitten is moaning at Changbin's mouth, digging his nails at his back and dragging them down, leaving burning red lines behind but Changbin enjoys the feeling, welcoming the pain with deep moans.

Soon, Hyunjin is insatiable, contorting himself beneath Changbin while another hot wave travels through his heated body. And that's when Changbin stops kissing and starts sucking.

He leaves a quick kiss at Hyunjin's abused lips and goes down, tracing wet stripes above the kitten's skin with the tip of his tongue, softly biting the sensitive nipples and going down and down and down until he's kissing Hyunjin's groin and taking him inside his mouth. The kitten doesn't hold the loud moan and reaches for Changbin's hair, gripping tight at the strands and pulling them, making his scalp burn alongside his back.

When they did this for the first time, Changbin tried to be cautious and get to know what his kitten liked, trying experimental angles and moving slowly, but now, after doing it uncountable times, he knows exactly what Hyunjin likes, so he doesn't waste any second. Changbin hollows his cheeks, relaxes his jaw and sinks his mouth at Hyunjin's length, working his tongue on him. Hyunjin lets out a strangled cry and suddenly there's hot cum spilling at Changbin's mouth even before the tip of Hyunjin's cock reaches the back of his throat.

The bedroom is suddenly silent, Hyunjin's rapid breathing and whines are the only sounds echoing around them. Changbin carefully takes his mouth off of Hyunjin's cock, looking a little surprised at the persistent angry head, still standing erect, dripping cum from the slit. He swallows what was spilt inside his mouth and looks up, meeting Hyunjin's hungry eyes that stare at him, almost digging two holes at his face.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Binnie" he says while patting Changbin's head with a trembling hand, losing up his grip at the dark strands of hair.

Changbin doesn't answer. It's hot. _Fucking hot_. Inside his heart, something ignites. It always happens when they're making out and Changbin always tries his best to put out the fire, to cool down, to not let it burn beyond what's acceptable. However, he doesn't need to do it right now. He can let it burn, inflame his insides.

And he loses control.

Without a word, he goes down at Hyunjin again, sucking and licking, and Hyunjin is suddenly a mess underneath him, shaking legs and loud moans. Changbin sucks as hard as he can, licking and bobbing his head at the same time, making sure to hit the back of his throat with Hyunjin’s tip at as many times as he can. And Hyunjin cums again, filling Changbin’s mouth with the thick liquid.

“Hmmm” Changbin hums in a low pleased tone while sucking Hyunjin’s cock, cleaning it as much as he can from all the cum. When he lifts his head to take a look at his kitten, he meets a surprised Jinnie, wide eyes and mouth agape, one hand pulling at the blond strands of his own hair.

“Binnie, _oh gosh_ , this… this was…”

Changbin grins at him and leaves a quick peck at the tip of Hyunjin’s cock, still hard, still insatiable.

“You need to cum as many times as possible, right?” He says with a hoarse voice and Hyunjin laughs, breathless.

“You never did it so… so… _strong_ …”

“Wait until the real thing,” he says with a playful tone and Hyunjin is laughing, his eyes turning into two little crescent moons but soon he’s crying again, another hot wave striking him with no mercy at all.

“ _Please_ ” he begs while arching his back for the millionth time and Changbin tries to calm him down, shushing him with gentle touches while he waits for the wave to fade away. Changbin touches Hyunjin’s nipples with his fingertips, massaging them with one hand while with the other, he strokes the kitten’s length with slow movements, watching closely the hot wave leaving Hyunjin’s body.

The waves are striking Hyunjin too close to each other, with short periods of time, indicating that the Heat is at its peak. He kneels between Hyunjin’s legs and takes a look at him, noticing that there’s too much slick, the liquid already wetting the sheets beneath them. Changbin knows that when a cat hybrid is on Heat there’s no need for lube, since the slick is a natural lube that they produce, preparing their bodies for the sex, and Hyunjin’s hole is already open up, another natural reaction of the kitten’s body. Changbin already read about it online and Jinnie’s doctor kinda explained to them how his body would react to Heat, but one thing was hearing and reading about it and another was actually _seeing it_ from up close.

Everything is suddenly too overwhelming for Changbin and he can’t help but feel too aroused by the situation. He takes a few moments to calm down his own thoughts and racing heart, remembering himself that this is not about him nor his desires, in fact, actually, he needs to last as long as he can, since Hyunjin needs to cum as much as possible to ease the hot sensation and the crazy hormones. But fuck, it’s hard to concentrate when Hyunjin is all spread up in their bed, open legs and warm as fuck, wet and inviting, looking at him with lustful eyes, just waiting to be _fucked_.

Changbin salivates at the view. _He fucking salivates._

“Like what you see?” Hyunjin teases him and Changbin smiles, closing his eyes while shaking his head.

“You have no idea” he answers and Hyunjin giggles.

“This is what you’ve been missing during all those months” he teases again and Changbin huffs.

“Don’t do this to me”

“Actually, it’s not my choice, you know? Heat problems, and all”

They laugh together and Hyunjin looks more at ease after cumming two times in a roll. Changbin takes the chance to lower above him and kiss him tenderly. Hyunjin wraps his arms around his neck and sighs, starting to get breathless again. Another hot wave coming, probably.

“I want… I want to touch you too… Please…” He says, sounding a little sad. Usually, they both are very active while pleasuring each other, but right now Hyunjin can’t do much because of the pain.

He’s such a gentle kitten, so loving and sweet. Changbin can’t help but melt at Hyunjin’s request, love overflowing his heart. He loves Hyunjin so much...

“You can touch me as much as you want Jinnie, but right now you need this more than me. We can enjoy it better after your Heat goes away”.

Hyunjin knows that Changbin is right, so he just nods and kisses Changbin again.

That’s why Changbin didn’t want their first time to be during Hyunjin’s Heat. Although Changbin is enjoying it, well aware of what they’re doing, Hyunjin is not. He’s in pain because of the hotness in his body, the hormones that make him horny and the constant pain and seeking for release. All those things get in the way and Hyunjin can’t fully enjoy the sex with Changbin, because everything feels hot and painful, taking the concentration away from the moment, making him unable to do what he wants, to touch Changbin and give him pleasure as well.

“I’ll make it up for you, Binnie… I’ll-” Hyunjin says and suddenly, another hot wave strikes him. He lets out more cries of pain while contorting at the bed and Changbin moves between his legs, taking his own boxers off, freeing his hard cock. He aligns himself at Hyunjin’s entrance, taking a deep breath.

“Don’t think about it, Jinnie, just enjoy right now,” Changbin says in a comforting way, waiting for his kitten to calm down. He leaves tender kisses at Hyunjin’s knees and inner thighs, patiently waiting for him to focus his senses again. When Changbin notices that Hyunjin is finally back at the present, without any pain, he takes both of his hands, intertwining their fingers.

Hyunjin looks at him and gives him a lazy smile.

And Changbin shoves his dick inside him with all the force, well aware that Hyunjin is already prepared to take him.

This time, when Hyunjin arches his back in a loud cry, it’s not from the pain nor any hormones rushing through his veins. It’s because of Changbin. And that inflates Changbin’s ego, making him growl with pleasure.

It feels like Hyunjin’s body was _made_ for sex. He’s all open up, wet and warm. Changbin needs a moment to breathe, to calm his own mind, because, _fuck_ , it’s the best feeling ever. Feels warm and wet, somehow still tight around him and when Changbin looks down, it looks like Hyunjin’s body is eating him, sucking him in, hot and wet. It’s the best feeling ever, Changbin never felt that way before.

He waits for a little before he starts moving, calming his senses while Hyunjin moans his name, over and over again. He’s begging, incoherent words leaving his plushy lips while he moans and all that Changbin can understand is Hyunjin’s pleas to be fucked _hard_ , for Changbin to fuck his brains out.

He knows that part of those pleas are because of the Heat and all the hormones rushing through Hyunjin’s body, but still… it’s so irresistible. It’s a new side of his kitten that he never saw before.

Changbin doesn’t wait any longer and doesn’t care if there’s another hot wave striking Hyunjin’s body, he moves as fast as he can, deep and rough, while Hyunjin cries and moans at the same time, squeezing their hands so tight that Changbin thinks that he’ll break his wrists. But the little pain only adds to the pleasure, making Changbin move even harder.

The sound of skin slapping skin is so loud that Changbin is sure that the entire fucking street can hear them. But he doesn’t fucking care. He’ll make Hyunjin scream from pleasure, making sure everyone knows that Jinnie is his, that this beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and loving kitten is _only his_.

He fucks Hyunjin through the hot wave, fast and rough, pounding inside his kitten so hard that Hyunjin’s body is thrown back with every thrust. When the wave fades away, Changbin slows down the rhythm of his hips, making it slow and lazy, looking deep at Hyunjin’s eyes while thrusting inside him, in and out. He fucking loves that, loves when Hyunjin smiles at him, bitting his plushy lips, moaning sinfully his name while well aware of Changbin’s movements. Then, again, another wave comes and Hyunjin is not there, he’s crying and moving against Changbin, who increases the pace again, hitting the kitten’s prostate with no mercy at all.

Hyunjin cums for the third time and clenches so hard around Changbin that he needs to stop moving to prevent himself from cumming too. He needs to last, to endure it. It’s kinda hard, but well, he’s young. He can handle that. He hopes.

His unsteady breathing joins Hyunjin’s in the silence and when he lifts his head, the kitten is giggling underneath him.

“It feels that good? You’re growling so much that I’m almost believing that you’re a wolf or something” Hyunjin asks, not letting go of Changbin’s hand not even one second.

Changbin looks at him, taking in his kitten’s features. Blond hair sticking in every direction at the bed, almost looking like a halo around Hyunjin’s head, blushing face, red lips and sweat. A lot of sweat covers Hyunjin’s body, making his skin shine in the light, and his cute cat ears are turned into his direction, probably to hear better all Changbin’s noises.

_Fuck._

He’s not gonna last.

“I’m the one that’s fucking you but I feel that you’re the one eating me, here,” He says and Hyunjin laughs with his whole body and Changbin swears that he can feel it in his dick.

“Poor Binnie,” he says and Changbin laughs, lowering himself over Hyunjin again to kiss him one more time. He doesn’t take his dick out of Hyunjin but stops moving. If he moves, he’s going to cum, and he needs to distract himself from that thought.

They exchange sweet kisses until Changbin remembers that he needs to cool down Hyunjin’s fever and pick up more water for him to drink.

“You need to drink more water, Jinnie... “ he says, but Hyunjin wraps his long legs around his small back and pouts.

“No, I don’t want you to go away”

Changbin smiles at him, leaving a sweet peck at those plump lips. Hyunjin looks a little better, the pauses between the waves are getting longer.

“I’ll be quick”

Changbin almost wines at the loss of the warmth around his member. It’s so fucking addicting, so hot and wet inside Hyunjin… The kitten, on the other hand, literally cries from the emptiness and Changbin tries to be as fast as he can. He takes the jar with him and runs to the kitchen, fills it with water again and goes to the bathroom on the second floor, close to their bedroom. He needs to fill up the bathtub with lukewarm water, Hyunjin needs to cool down that fever.

When he enters the room again, Hyunjin is impatiently humping his hips against Changbin’s pillow, fucking it like there’s no tomorrow. His greyish tail swings in the air, happily dancing around the kitten before making an obscene gesture.

“You lost it already,” he says, breathless, and suddenly cums, spilling on Changbin’s pillow with no shame at all.

“This is my favourite pillow, you know that,” Changbin says, shocked.

“What a shame” he smiles and laughs when Changbin jumps on him after placing the water jar near to their bed.

He fucks Hyunjin again, moving his kitty to stay in fours for him, taking Hyunjin from behind so rough that his own thighs burn from the intense thrusting. This time, however, he’s not able to control himself and cums inside his kitten and the lewd meow that Hyunjin lets out will be forever imprinted on Changbin’s memory, because, _fuck_ , it was hot. Talking about hot, the view of his own cum dripping out of Hyunjin’s hole is so _fucking hot_ that it almost makes him cum again, without being touched. Changbin then decides to lick it and it ends up with Hyunjin orgasming for the fifth time that night.

The night goes by, the hot waves that strike Hyunjin’s body starting to fade away quicker than the first ones, getting less recurrent too and soon they’re both inside the bathtub, cleaning themselves from all those fluids sticking in their skin.

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says while Changbin washes his hair.

“You’re thanking me for fucking you while your body is all hot and wet? I think it’s me that should say thank you” Changbin laughs while watering Hyunjin’s blond strands, cleaning the hair from the shampoo. Hyunjin then suddenly grabs his wrists and turns to face him. The look in the kitten’s eyes is serious and loving, and Changbin knows that there’s no place for jokes, now.

“Thank you. I know that you didn’t want me to have sex for the first time while during my first Heat, and… This is something that you sacrificed for me. So, thank you. You could have chosen not to do this, and I would still be in pain by now… so…”

Changbin smiles softly at his kitty, pulling him closer to lay above his chest. The water splashes around them while Hyunjin moves to make himself comfortable, placing his chin above Changbin’s chest, looking at him with big round sparkly eyes.

“I could never let you feel pain, Jinnie, not if I can do something to prevent it,” he says, gently touching Hyunjin’s cat ears, “I don’t care about my wishes, I want you to be happy and satisfied, your needs are more important than mine,” he says, and he means it. Hyunjin smiles at him, leaving a wet kiss at his chest, hugging him tightly.

They stay in comfortable silence for a little while until Hyunjin moves again, now fully resting his head at Changbin’s chest, one of his warm cheeks right above his heart.

“It felt so good… I couldn’t… I wasn’t able to properly feel it during the waves because everything was so hot and all that I thought about was trying to release the warmth inside my body but after it faded away… it was so good, I felt so full and completed” Hyunjin says, whispered words echoing around the tiles of the bathroom while his long fingers reach for Changbin’ small back, tracing gentle circles at the skin.

Changbin hums and starts to comb Hyunjin’s blond strands with his fingers, letting the words reverberate inside his mind. It happened like he thought it would: Jinnie wasn’t able to fully enjoy the moment because of the hot waves and the hormones, but, well… not everything is perfect.

“I’m happy that you could enjoy it, at least a little bit,” Changbin says, trying to be as sincere as he can. He feels a little sad that Hyunjin wasn’t fully able to enjoy the sex but he’ll make sure to make it as pleasurable as he can when the kitten’s Heat goes away.

Hyunjin doesn’t answer and they both stay in silence for long minutes, just touching each other and enjoying the peaceful moment after so much activity.

“It didn’t go away… I think…” the kitten eventually says and Changbin nods.

“The doctor said that the first Heat usually is shorter but more intense. I think you’ll feel pain for a couple of days yet, Jinnie” Changbin feels the pain himself. He doesn’t want his kitty to suffer any longer, but he can’t do much about it rather than help ease the symptoms.

Hyunjin sighs, hugging Changbin a little tighter.

At some point, the water of the bathtub gets too cold for both of them and they have to get out of it. Changbin can’t help but notice how Hyunjin’s skin is still quite warm, but the kitten definitely looks better. They put on some comfortable clothes and clean the bedroom from the mess that Hyunjin did with Changbin’s clothes, earlier.

After a few moments, they’re finally laying at the bed, together, hugging while having a whispered conversation. Everything looks fine and Changbin makes a mental note to go out and buy fever remedies the next morning, to ease Hyunjin’s pain.

The first day of Heat: checked. Changbin thinks that the next one is going to be easier.

Well, the truth is that he’s very mistaken.

He wakes up with a horny Hyunjin fucking himself on his favourite pillow _again_ and hungrily jumping on him while he tries to call Chris and Jisung, to tell them that he’s not going to be able to go to work today.

 _“I think you’ll need to stay home a couple of days more,”_ Jisung says, listening to Hyunjin’s needy moans in the background.

Changbin blushes really hard.

“Just… tell Chris that I can’t go today… or tomorrow... please,” he says but before he hangs up the call, Minho screams.

_“You need to fuck him hard!”_

Changbin quickly finishes the call and sighs. It’s going to be a long week and he realizes that he’ll probably need to start working out more often too, to gain more stamina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support that you guys are giving to this work as well ♥
> 
> Also, thank you for your help with my doubt on the first chapter haha ♥
> 
> I decided to post a new chapter every other day, so, the next will be probably on Saturday! stay tuned! ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one and see you on the next!
> 
> ps.: BLOND JINNIE BEST JINNIE, I'M SO WHIPPED FOR HIM WITH BLOND HAIR


	3. Power play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho
> 
> "Tonight is one of those nights that Minho chooses to _play_. And it always ends up with a brainless Jisung incapable of talk spread out in their bed. Right now, Jisung is sure that he’s about to reach that state, very soon."

_“Fuck-”_

Minho’s lewd meows and moans echoes in the darkness, as well as wet sounds and skin against skin, their bed squeaking at the same time. Jisung can swear that he’s going to combust at any second. He’s sure that his body already melted above the mattress mixing with the sheets beneath and only his dick stands erect for Minho to play with. His limbs feel like jelly and he can’t form coherent phrases anymore, _fuck_ , he can’t even talk, the only noises coming out of his mouth are moans and growls, swearings and Minho’s name.

“Feeling good baby?” Minho asks breathless and Jisung _can’t fucking talk._

Tonight is one of those nights that Minho chooses to _play_. And it always ends up with a brainless Jisung incapable of talk spread out in their bed. Right now, Jisung is sure that he’s about to reach that state, very soon.

Suddenly he hears a loud noise and milliseconds later, the pain. He didn’t answer, Minho doesn’t like when he doesn’t answer. The slap burns in his thigh and he moans at the feeling, arching his back and thrusting up.

“G-good… good, Min,” he says in a whispered tone, feeling his body merging with the mattress beneath.

You see, Minho likes control. He’s usually a tranquil kitten, calm and collected during most of the time, but in bed… he’s the one that gives the cards. Jisung willingly gives in, feeling extremely horny when his kitty bosses him around, giving him orders and demanding things, he doesn’t have any problem with that. The only thing is that he’s a little slow - which causes Minho to be more incisive and demanding, but that’s okay, Jisung likes that too. The only chance that Jisung has to be in control is during Minho’s Heat since the kitten can’t quite think clearly while hot waves strike his body, so Jisung happily helps his kitty but, apart from that, Minho is dominant. And Jisung loves that.

This time Minho decided to give only darkness to him and no form of touching or grinding. Jisung obeys him, keeping a submissive silence while Minho ties up his wrists in front of him and covers his eyes with a piece of black fabric.

Jisung loves when they have sex while he’s blindfolded since everything feels different, more intense, stronger. His kitten’s touches always go deep down his soul, his voice sounds softer at his ears and his skin burns wherever Minho touches him. Jisung can’t even say how fucking good Minho’s mouth feels on his dick, always slow and hot around him, the lack of sight turning everything much more pleasurable to him.

Minho always takes advantage of that, licking and kissing him everywhere, touching Jisung’s body with light fingers, making him shiver from pleasure and anticipation. The sounds that Minho makes while opening himself up for Jisung are always intense as well, the kitten moaning close to Jisung’s ears while fingering himself, whispering things for Jisung that makes his cock leak precum like crazy.

It’s torture, but sweet, sweet torture. He didn’t touch Minho the entire night, not even tried to, eagerly opening his mouth when asked, letting his kitty fuck his throat as much as he wanted, opening his legs to give space for Minho to suck the soul out of his body, leaving hickeys around his inner thighs and rub their cocks together. Jisung obeyed the entire time, submissively doing everything that was asked for, however, this doesn’t mean that he’s not itching to touch his kitty, to hold his hand or squeeze his strong thighs, to look deep into Minho’s eyes, to hug his waist while Minho rides him, fucking himself down on Jisung’s cock like he’s a brainless doll beneath him.

Minho is merciless when it’s about playing with Jisung. If he wants something, he gets. And right now, Jisung is trying his best not to fucking _beg_ to touch him. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, breathless from the pleasure, aching for more contact.

“Min… Mi-” A tiny beg slips through his lips and Minho slaps his thigh again, going down at Jisung’s cock so strong that Jisung can see stars in the darkness behind his eyelids.

“Come on Ji, you need to lift those knees for me,” Minho says, tapping Jisung’s knees that already gave up on trying to stand still and lifted. Jisung tries to lift them again, but it’s just impossible.

“Min… Please… I… _fuck-_ I can’t” He says, arching his back again and moaning so loud that he’s sure that all the neighbours listened.

Minho then stops his movements and Jisung can feel his kitten lowering himself, approaching Jisung’s covered eyes. Their noses slightly touch in a fond caress and Jisung almost meows himself with the soft gesture, but he knows that Minho is not going to be soft on him. Not tonight.

“What? My _stupid_ baby can’t even keep his knees up for me?”

The light degrading words make Jisung’s cock twitch and Minho giggles, leaving a wet kiss at his collarbones. Jisung fucking loves when he does that when Minho is all control and roughness when he talks like he owns Jisung. Well, that’s not a lie - Minho really owns Jisung entirely, from the tip of his toes to the last strand of hair, Jisung’s body and soul belong to Minho and Minho only.

“I-” Jisung tries to say, but Minho moves above him again, hot lips against one of his nipples, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh and suddenly Jisung’s mind goes blank, he doesn’t know how to talk, doesn’t know his own name, where they are, _who he is._

Minho doesn’t move his hips, but he’s still connected with Jisung while playing with his nipples. It’s warm and wet inside him, he’s fucking clenching around Jisung on purpose and _everything is so fucking good_ , so good that Jisung feels the blindfold getting wet. He’s fucking crying from pleasure without noticing it. Minho, however, noticed, and he starts moving slowly again, hips skillfully working his way up and down Jisung’s cock while Minho licks his chest, mouth wet against burning skin.

“Awn my baby is crying?” He asks and Jisung nods, letting out a torrent of _yes, yes, yes_ and Minho _laughs_ at him, “Good, I want you to cry even more”.

And _fuck._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jisung cries his eyes out of pleasure.

Minho is devil, a sweet, sweet devil that has a fucking asshole so wet and warm that makes Jisung sob. He moves slowly and steady, not increasing his pace, only grinding and moaning, playing with Jisung’s cock like he’s a fucking toy. And if you ask Jisung he will for sure say that _yes, he’s Minho’s toy_ , and _yes, he can do the fuck he wants to him that he would be grateful._

Jisung is lucky, that’s the truth. He’s lucky to have Minho in his life, his sweet and caring Minho, so soft and loving, someone who takes care of him every day with a tiny smile on his face and that is able to give him so much pleasure, fill him with all those intense feelings, making his body melt and burn with desire.

Tears keep watering the black fabric while Minho fucks himself on Jisung’s cock with lewd moans and lustful words, the only thing that he can think is _how fucking good_ it feels and how much he loves that kitten moving above him. Jisung suddenly is not there anymore, his mind is somewhere else and Minho stops moving, his voice not harsh anymore while sweaty palms cups Jisung’s round cheeks wiping his tears while Minho softly asks:

“Baby, you’re with me? Ji?”

Jisung is not there, Minho fucked his brains out. Almost literally. He doesn’t answer, trying to go back, to return to the present, to concentrate at Minho’s fingers on his face that traces gentle circles at his skin. His own unsteady breathing sounds distant at his ears and Minho is still above him, their bodies connected but there’s no movement. Minho is waiting, waiting for Jisung to come back to him.

“Ji, baby, I’m here, come on…” His voice is sweet and Jisung sobs again, his cock twitching inside Minho one more time. Sometimes this happens, when everything is too intense Jisung slips away, his mind and body too overwhelmed by the pleasure to keep going and Minho needs to bring him back, wait for his loving and submissive owner to come back, leading the way with gentle touches and soft reaffirmations.

“You’re doing so well for me, Ji, look at you, so good and obedient…” Minho moves again to leave soft kisses at both of Jisung’s covered eyes, his brown tail wrapping at one of Jisung’s thighs and softly squeezing the flesh from time to time.

But it is taking too long, Minho is suddenly afraid that he went too far with Jisung, so he reaches for the knot of the black fabric at the back of Jisung’s head, trying to untie it but a trembling hands reaches for his own.

“Green… green Min, I’m-” Jisung pauses and takes a deep breath, “I’m okay, please, please, _please,_ keep going…”

Jisung feels his mind slowly coming back to his kitty and when he feels that Minho is trying to untie the black fabric, his heart stops, he doesn’t want that. He wants Minho to keep on doing him, keep with the touches and intense fucking, he loves that, he wants more of that…

He feels that Minho hesitates a little but after a few seconds Jisung _swears_ that he can almost _see_ the smirk on Minho’s lips through the darkness.

“Okay, baby… You need to make use of our words, remember that”

Jisung nods at the command and suddenly everything is fucking hot and Minho’s moans start to caress his ears again, the kitten moving above him, still layd on top of Jisung, Minho’s dick rubbing at Jisung’s belly and _it’s good_. Minho makes it hotter this time, slowly moving at first but soon increasing his pace. Jisung makes sure to lift his knees for him, to help the kitten have a little more support for moving and he feels trembling fingers wrapping around his knees, Minho’s body lifting and his back touching Jisung’s burning thighs.

_Oh_ , Jisung’s mind was always creative and his imagination forms pictures of his kitten with spread legs around his waist, cock bouncing and head thrown back, moaning and pleasing himself once again. Jisung drinks at this vision, Minho’s features dancing at the dark and turning everything more arousing than it already is.

At some point, Minho changes position and he’s still riding Jisung but with his back turned to him, brown tail softly touching Jisung’s neck, teasing his nipples and Jisung squirms, toes curling and a loud whine leaving his dry lips, his hands forcing the rope against his wrists.

It’s intense and hot. If Jisung wasn’t blindfolded, he would see Minho with his back beautifully arched and open lips, rosy cheeks and glossy eyes, strong thighs tensing with the movement of his hips, _up and down, up and down, up and down,_ arms supporting his upper body above the mattress, sweat leaving fine lines at his back and forehead, hair messy and red lips from his constant biting.

Jisung can feel that Minho is moving slowly, hitting his own prostate, angling his hips to reach a deeper level. _Oh,_ how Jisung wanted to wrap his arms around Minho’s waist, pull him closer and fuck him merciless, as fast as he-

Suddenly, Minho stops and gets out of Jisung, leaving only emptiness behind, no more warmth and Jisung begs, begs and begs, crying from the loss, “Please, Min, no, come back, I-”

“Shhhh,” Minho says and he’s hovering over Jisung, leaving wet kisses at his jawline.

And then, there’s light.

Too much light, although their bedroom is illuminated by only one source of light, a tiny lamp at their nightstand from Jisung’s side of the bed. He closes his eyes, mumbling about how it hurts his eyes while Minho unties the silky ropes that hold his wrists together, leaving wet kisses above the red skin.

“Come, baby, sit” Minho demands and Jisung does his best to try and sit, but, again, it’s impossible. His muscles are like water inside his body, there’s no force in his bones. He hears Minho laughing again and then there are tiny hands grabbing his upper body, helping him support his back at the headboard of the bed. Soon, Minho is straddling him again, touching his cock with a wet hand, sending shivers through his spine.

Jisung inhales sharply, trying to hold the moan that forces his way out of his throat, but Minho’s hand grips tight the base of his cock.

“Don’t hold,” he says harshly and Jisung just lets out a long moan, still with eyes closed, pressing his head against the headboard. Minho moves closer and Jisung can feel their cocks touching and he almost moves his hand to wrap around them, but he stops at the second his hand lifts from the mattress. He’s not allowed to touch, Minho hasn't given his permission yet.

Minho giggles.

It’s almost like he can _hear_ Jisung’s thoughts out loud.

“You can touch now,” he says and Jisung opens his eyes so quickly that it makes Minho laugh again, “Here,” he says, reaching for his hand and wrapping it around their cocks, “and keep those eyes open” he commands.

Jisung nods and Minho moves their hands together, slowly. Although Jisung’s eyes are sensitive to the light, he does his best to keep them open and doesn’t take it out of Minho’s features. They’re rubbing their cocks together, Minho’s dick leaking precum while touching Jisung’s, rubbing it slowly and hot, Minho moving his hips with it, making the most delicious expression while watching the head of their dicks slipping between their fingers.

It’s hot and sexy, so fucking sexy, and Jisung can’t help but growl at the view. Minho looks at him with a devilish grin and winks, throwing his head back right after, letting out a long moan while bucking his hips forward. Jisung tightens the grip of his hand and Minho stops moving for a second, the shiver running through his body so visible that it almost makes Jisung spill his cum in both of their hands.

The kitten stays frozen for a few seconds before turning to Jisung again, lowering his body and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

It’s sweet and rough, wet sounds of their tongues echoing around the room, Minho’s moans sounding as pleasing as it feels for both of them. Suddenly, like a little tamp lighting inside Jisung’s fucked out mind, he notices that Minho is melting too, giving up on the control, almost laying completely above his chest. The kitten is probably tired from riding him, so Jisung takes advantage and reaches for the back of Minho’s neck, pulling him closer, biting at his lower lip, sucking it, tracing the heart shape with the tip of his tongue, fingers pulling at the brown strands making Minho moan even louder.

“Let me fuck you,” Jisung says against Minho’s lips, “ _Please,_ I want to _fuck you so bad_ ” and Minho’s smile is wide against Jisung’s lips.

“My dumb baby suddenly knows how to use his cock?”

There’s some dominance still inside Minho and Jisung just nods and bites at the kitten’s lower lip, trying to convey his determination. Minho giggles at that, whispering against his lips.

“You’re so _cute_ like that, so desperate to just fuck me,” he says and Jisung whines at those words. This time, Minho laughs at him more freely, kissing him again but with much force, telling Jisung without words that he’s still in control.

Jisung backs down a little while Minho is in control again but soon the tiny lamp lightens inside his mind one more time when Minho sighs deeply while kissing him, his body relaxing above Jisung’s.

“Min…” he says, a whisper that says so much. Jisung already noticed how tired Minho is from moving all alone, he wants to help, to make him feel good, to pleasure Minho with all that he has. Jisung just wants his kitty to feel good.

Minho, as always, can read between the lines and Jisung’s request is pretty clear for him. But, again, Minho is the dominant here, not Jisung.

“You need to beg, baby” Minho says and Jisung doesn’t waste time on letting out a string of begs, kissing his kitten’s lips and jawline, eager to please him as much as he wants.

“Let me make you cum, _please_ Min,” he finishes begging and Minho giggles, lazily moving at his lap, aligning himself with the tip of Jisung’s cock and suddenly falling. Jisung almost screams from pleasure, white stars prickling at his vision.

There’s a few seconds of hot silence before Minho whispers at Jisung’s ear, “Be rough”.

And, _oh,_ Jisung is _rough._

He jumps on Minho and changes their positions, with Minho laid with his back at the mattress, one leg above one of Jisung’s shoulders, eyes connected while Jisung thrusts his hips as fast and strong as he can. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with Minho’s moans and Jisung’s swears, the kitten’s hand clutching the sheets beneath them while arching his back.

He feels a blast of energy running through his tired body, Minho’s face twisted by pleasure fueling his movements while Jisung does his best to _fuck him hard_. It’s hot and wet, _so fucking good_ , Jisung watching his cock disappearing inside Minho’s wet hole, listening to his kitten moan’s turning into screams while he hits Minho’s prostate with every thrust, going deep and rough, Jisung’s thighs burning and his hips hitting Minho’s soft skin while he _fucks_ him.

Their eyes meet for a few seconds and Minho lazyly smiles at him, his body jolting forward at the mattress every time Jisung slams back inside him. In a silent communication just and silent exchange of lustful looks, Jisung can feel Minho’s love and adoration. It’s almost like Minho is whispering at his mind _“you’re doing so well, baby”_ and soon the knot inside his lower stomach is so tight that he’s not able to hold any longer. His submissive self searches for permission, for his kitty to let him cum, his eyes screaming for permission while staring deep at Minho’s blown out eyes, a silent question hanging in the air while he fucks Minho as fast as he can.

“Cum, baby, come on, fill me up,” Minho says breathless, one hand reaching for Jisung’s hot lips, shoving two fingers inside it. And Jisung makes sure to keep his eyes open while spilling his cum inside Minho, painting his kitty’s walls with hot white cum while sucking at his fingers, looking inside those two dark pools of lust that are Minho's eyes. He thrusts inside Minho a few more times, shaking violently while his orgasm hits him with too much force, bending him in two. One more thrust, he hits Minho’s prostate again and this pushes Minho off of the edge, sudden wide eyes and shaky legs.

“ _Oh, fuck,_ Ji- I’m-” and Jisung moves fast, still high on his own orgasm. He places himself right between Minho’s legs and opens his mouth for him while the kitten violently jerks off in front of his spread lips, moaning and cursing from how much pleasure he’s feeling. Jisung takes the chance to shove three fingers inside Minho as well, fingering him at the same pace of the kitten’s hand, reaching for his prostate and pressing the bundle of nerves, circling it with vigour and Minho screams at him.

Suddenly there’s hot cum spilling all over his face and tongue and Minho is shaking so hard, one hand grabbing tightly at the base of his own cock while looking at a satisfied smiley Jisung. He waits for Minho to recover from his high, licking a few strands of cum that reached his lips, lazily opening the kitten’s legs to leave tender kisses all over his thighs that are still shaking, and soon both of them are laughing, smiling at each other.

They wait for a little longer in comfortable silence, Jisung kissing Minho’s thighs while the kitten pats him, shaking fingers gently caressing Jisung’s blue strands. When Jisung looks up again, Minho smiles wider at the scene and giggles softly.

“Oh no, Ji, there’s cum all over your face!” 

Jisung just smiles at him, a bright smile full of love.

“You know that I don’t care, Min,” he says, but Minho slowly moves in the bed, reaching for the box of tissues at his nightstand, sitting in front of Jisung, legs wrapped around his tiny waist.

“Come here,” Minho says, voice as soft as silk. So different from minutes ago, the opposite of his rough and demanding persona.

Jisung moves close to him, closing his eyes for Minho to clean his face, playfully sticking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth to give Minho’s hands little licks. They laugh together and when Jisung’s face is finally clean, he makes sure to clean his kitten as well, leaving kisses all around Minho's legs and thighs. Minho then lays at the bed again, open arms for Jisung who jumps at him, hugging his kitty tight against his body. They stay in silence for a little while, resting their tired bodies, Minho carding Jisung’s hair with his fingers, Jisung snuggling at Minho’s neck while letting out happy content sighs.

“You did so well today, baby” Minho eventually says, kissing Jisung’s forehead, “So good for me”.

Jisung smiles at him.

“I like to make you happy,” he says and Minho lifts his head by the chin, searching for his happy eyes and taking a good long look at them. At those moments, Jisung feels that Minho is looking directly at his soul, talking with it and curiously Jisung _understands_ him.

They were always like this, since the first moment they saw each other. It’s silent communication, something between their souls that just they two can understand.

“You make me truly happy, baby, and I love you so much. Thank you for submitting to me Ji, for trusting me with everything that you have”.

After all the playing, all the commands and harsh orders, Minho always makes sure to reassure Jisung, always telling him how much he loves him and how much he’s thankful for all the trust and love that Jisung gives him, for doing so good for him. Jisung is more than thankful for that, it always makes him emotional, it gives him all the support that he needs and makes him feel loved, so, so loved.

“I love you, love you, love you, Min… so much,” Jisung says with watery eyes, hugging his kitten as tight as he can. He feels a tender kiss at the top of his head, Minho’s hands travelling up and down his back.

“I love you too, baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter as well, I hope you guys liked this minsung scene! ♥
> 
> What do you guys think of the minsung dynamic? I'm really curious about it! I wanted to write a power bottom Minho since I enjoy reading it and it's kinda hard to find on fanfics as well... Please, let me know what you think about it!
> 
> The next chapter, as y'all already know, will be Chanlix and with a much kinkier mood than the rest of the couples. I really put a lot of effort into the last chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys liked and see y'all in the last chapter!


	4. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Felix
> 
> Felix wants to test his own boundaries and see if he can handle Chris being a little rougher with him than what he already is. Chris is a soft dom, a cute dominant that does all that Felix asks, giving commands only when it’s necessary. Felix likes that, but he wants Chris to let it go, to see how far in the dominant side he can go meanwhile experimenting if he can handle a little more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to publish this last chapter with Chanlix scene!
> 
> Things happened and I'm not in my best right now. I hope y'all like this last chapter and enjoy the reading.
> 
> This is the kinky chapter with more heavy feelings and scenes [I hope haha] and it took more time than expected to be revised and all, since I don't have much help with my writing!
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

Chris is a loving boyfriend and really caring. He loves Felix with all his heart and soul and the kitty can feel that love in every gesture and action that Chris takes towards him. Felix loves him too, he loves Chris with equal intensity and tries to please him in everything he does.

Since they discovered their mutual interest in BDSM, both of them started to explore this world together with patience, always being careful to not overstep their limits.

Felix discovered his archetype, which was a submissive type. He enjoyed pain as well, so he was a masochist too, with a baggage of minor kinks, such as voyeurism and exhibitionism, with a lot of experimentalism in the middle. Chris, on the other hand, was a dominant type, most to the soft side. He enjoyed inflicting pain, so he has a sadist side, with some kinks like enjoying tying up Felix and a little of experimentalism as well.

It was fun discovering these hidden parts of Chris, who was usually a soft and caring lover. Felix always feels pleasure when he finds something new about Chris, something that Chris himself is not aware of and is a little afraid of letting out.

This time, Felix wants to test his own boundaries and see if he can handle Chris being a little rougher with him than what he already is. Chris is a soft dom, a cute dominant that does all that Felix asks, giving commands only when it’s necessary. Felix likes that, but he wants Chris to let it go, to see how far in the dominant side he can go meanwhile experimenting if he can handle a little more pain.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Chris says, hugging Felix while burying his nose at the kitten’s collarbones.

They’re bathing together, like always, and Felix just came up with his idea.

“You can always stop, Chris, you know that. And I can as well, we have the safe words and everything” Felix is kissing his temples, trying to ease the anxiety that he knows it’s crawling Chris’ mind right now.

“I know, but…”

“But?”

“If I slip too deep? If I go too far, too immersed to come back? I don’t want to treat you bad Lix” Chris says, voice trembling.

Felix keeps in silence, knowing very well that this is Chris’ deepest fear. He doesn't want to treat Felix with violence, never. Punches and kicks, as well as degrading words and acts, are out of question for him, and Felix is happy about it because he doesn’t like it too. They already talked about it and it was clear for both of them that violence and aggressiveness wasn’t something that they enjoyed.

Since they’ve started playing with pain Chris never went too far as well, always respecting Felix’s limits. That’s why Felix trusts Chris so much. First, because both love each other very much, second, because they don’t enjoy violence and third because Chris never forced Felix or hurt him. He knows that Chris won’t ever do something that will hurt him, there’s no rational explanation for this feeling, but Felix just _feels it_ , deep in his soul.

“I trust you, Chris,” he says, hugging his lover tight against his chest, fingers combing Chris’ wet curls. He doesn’t answer Felix, taking his time to clean himself and Felix, hugging the kitten some more and finishing the bath, all in silence.

Felix doesn’t mind the silence, though. He learned that when Chris is silent like that is because he’s considering his request, taking his time to reflect about it, thinking about doing it or not. So, Felix waits patiently for his answer.

They have dinner and watch a movie together, Chris seeking Felix's caresses a bit more than he usually does. The kitten indulges him, hugging and leaving flying kisses all over Chris’ exposed skin every time he has a chance. They kiss a few times during the movie and Felix can’t help but smile wide at the way Chris is being clingier than normal.

He has his answer when they’re already laid in bed, almost falling asleep.

“Just tell me what you want. We can do it this Saturday” Chris says in a whispered tone, close to Felix’s cat ears. The kitten purrs happily in response and leaves a wet kiss at Chris’ collarbones.

“Thank you, Chris!”

***

Usually, Chris works on Saturdays until midday and then comes back home for lunch, or sometimes he brings Felix with him and they have lunch together at some restaurant after he finishes working. However, he wants to please his kitty and play with him as much as Felix’s wants, so he makes sure to let the team know that he’ll be busy on this Saturday, so he can take the day off.

“Yeah, sure. I think we all need a day off, actually” Changbin says, massaging his temples with eyes closed, a sign that he’s already tired.

They’ve been working on a few songs recently and having problems with deadlines. The producer team works pretty fast most of the time and delivering a good amount of new songs to the company wouldn’t be a problem, but they’re working with a singer that’s known for being too picky and problematic with the songs and this is messing up with their schedule and productivity.

“Let’s just rest this weekend, we can deal with this fucker next week” Jisung was stressed, _really_ stressed. Chris looks at his friend, a little surprised since Jisung is the most patient among them and it’s really hard to get on his nerves. Apparently, that singer was able to accomplish that with just a few days of work.

Chris can’t blame him, tho. That guy is horrible to work with.

“Okay, then, let’s finish for today?” Chris says, trying not to sound as anxious as he was feeling. It was Friday, and Chris couldn’t wait to get home. He and Felix will talk about tomorrow and set the limits about what they’re going to do and Chris always enjoys that part, mostly because his imagination wanders too far during their conversation and they always end up having the most enjoyable vanilla sex before playing with pain.

The truth is, Chris enjoys BDSM and all the pleasure and trust that comes with it but sometimes he likes to have soft vanilla sex before playing with pain. He’s a soft guy, he takes more pleasure from giving than receiving, so, breaking the routine with some slow and soft sex is always refreshing for him.

The producers quickly wrap up their working day and say their goodbyes, each one of them going back to their kittens and Chris can’t help but smile the entire drive back home. He calls Felix to let him know that he’ll arrive home early and spend the weekend with him, no working on Saturday morning. They agree to ask for food at their favourite sushi place and when Chris arrives home, the living room is already settled and Felix is waiting for him, watching some drama on the TV.

“Chriiiiis!” Felix jumps at him the moment he enters the room and Chris smiles at his kitty, leaving a soft kiss at his lips.

“Hi, baby”

“The food just arrived and I bought you some sakê as well!” Felix happily says and Chris hugs him tighter.

“Oh, sakê Lix?”

“Yes! Just one bottle, actually, I don’t want us to drink too much” Felix’s voice is soft and the purr that he lets out makes everything crystal clear to Chris, who lets out a small grin while walking to their bedroom, to change into some comfortable clothes.

They have dinner together at the living room, Felix happily listening to Chris talking about his work while feeding him with sushi from time to time, and narrating his day to Chris as well. Chris takes a few sips from the sakê but doesn’t drink more than a couple of doses, he doesn’t want to get too tipsy, fully able to enjoy tonight.

They finish eating, quickly cleaning the living room for their so awaited conversation. While Chris prepares a calming tea at the kitchen, Felix walks around the apartment, too excited to stay still at the couch. The sound of his footsteps going to one room to the other is always amusing for Chris, who finds it too cute.

“So, what do you want for tomorrow?” Is always Chris that asks first. He prefers letting Felix choose what he wants to do, doing exactly what his kitty wishes during their scenes. Sometimes he suggests a few things too, of course, and Felix always agrees with him since they both have similar kinks and preferences, but not too often. Felix always asks to do things that Chris mostly enjoys too, so he prefers to let his kitty decide things.

“I want to be your toy! You can play with me as much as you want and then just fuck me after!” Felix says that with the happiest face and shining eyes like he’s choosing an ice cream flavour at the shop. Chris usually loves to see that, but today he gets a little confused.

“A toy? Lix, I-” He probably sounds as confused as he looks, because Felix lets out a little giggle and approaches him at the couch.

“I can turn into your sex toy and you can do whatever you want to me, while I just take it, no complaints at all” he bats his long eyelashes to him, big pleading eyes and Chris smiles.

“Baby, you usually are like that while we play”

“Oh, no, but this is different! It’s extreme. I usually ask for you to do something and you listen, but this time I can’t talk! It’s literally me turning into a sex toy!”

Chris stares at Felix and blinks in confusion a few times.

“No talking?” he asks.

“Yes!” Felix answers, his black tail dancing in the air behind him while he jumps a little. He’s happy about this and eager to do it but… Chris is not sure if he’ll be comfortable. He likes to listen to Felix, to hear his pleas and begging, the moans and the cries. It shows in his face and Felix quickly drops the wide smile, “Oh, Chris, you didn’t like it?”

Chris denies.

“No, baby, It’s just… I like to hear you. I don’t know if I’ll be comfortable doing whatever to you without listening to you and knowing if it’s okay”

Felix looks at him with understanding eyes. They keep in silence for a few seconds and then Felix approaches him at the couch, carefully straddling Chris and placing soft hands at his shoulders.

“We can arrange something, a silent communication…” he says, voice like silk at Chris’ ears, “just think about it…” Felix lowers a little over Chris, his eyes shining at the dim light of the living room, subtle movements while he caresses Chris’ nape with both hands, “you can do whatever to me and I’ll obediently let you do it…” Chris closes his eyes to properly feel the caress while Felix circles his hips a little, grinding against him, “your personal fucktoy full of warm holes and all wet…” the kitten whispers at Chris’ ears, warm breath against the skin, fingers digging at Chris’ nape and hips softly teasing his groin.

_click_

Chris feels the sudden change, like a little button being pushed inside his head.

In a blink of an eye, they’re suddenly at opposite places above the couch, a hungry Chris towering over a giggling Felix, spreading his legs while he kneels between them, sharp eyes watching the kitten wide smile.

“You like to provoke me,” Chris says, voice one tone below what’s normal.

“Yes,” Felix happily says and Chris is all over him, kissing his lips with hunger and passion.

Felix immediately opens his mouth for Chris, eagerly seeking for his tongue, pulling him close with two tiny hands grabbing at Chris’ t-shirt and impatient hips grinding against his. Chris indulges his kitty, letting him take control of the kiss for a few minutes, feeling Felix’s tongue exploring his mouth, the little sharp teeth nibbling at his bottom lip and soft sighs escaping his throat. Chris likes to feel him, to let Felix move by himself for some time, gladly kissing back while feeling the hunger at Felix’s movements, the way his kitten eagerly seeks for him, for his touches and appreciation.

They run out of breath at some point and Chris parts from Felix with a content hum before leaving a quick peck at the kitten’s swollen lips.

“Don’t be too happy, I didn’t agree with it yet,” he says and Felix makes that same cute pout that is always able to convince Chris of his wishes.

“You can use our toys and the safe words Chris, it’s going to be totally safe! I just want you to be a little more rough, just a little, please” Felix says with a sweet voice while pulling Chris close to another kiss.

It’s unfair. Felix knows that Chris won’t be able to deny him.

And that’s exactly what happens that night.

They fuck at the couch at a slow pace, with Chris showering Felix with kisses and dragging his tongue everywhere while he tortures the kitten with slow and strong thrusts. Since Felix insists on him being a little rougher the next day, he makes sure to satisfy his own desires of being as slow and caring as he wants.

When they’re cuddling at the couch after the torturing session (Felix’s words) Chris finally agrees with Felix’s request and then it’s the kitten’s turn to torture him with another round - but with Felix riding him like there’s no tomorrow.

***

Since the start of their journey with BDSM, Felix noticed that Chris often needs a little push to slip to his dominant-self.

There were rare occasions that Chris was able to change from soft to a more hard dom. Felix enjoyed every second, feeling pleasure at the commands and sudden harsh slaps, but he knows that it was something that they couldn’t do with too much frequency because Chris is afraid of hurting him. He’s always really careful during their scenes and Felix loves him for that, enjoying it as well, but, sometimes…Felix wishes for Chris to be rougher. Felix likes pain and a little bit of harsh treatment, so he's trying to slowly and patiently help Chris’ overcome his fear, to gently push him forward with tiny advances on his dominant side.

He’ll use today as an opportunity to make Chris more confident in his dominant side. Felix already prepared everything: he sorted their sex toys by the end of the bed in the way Chris likes it, one beside the other, the ointments (if Chris decides for a spanking session), a jar of water at one of the nightstand, some fruits and Chris’ favourite sweets. He’s wearing a white lace pantie, with a black choker around his delicate neck and black thigh-highs, his upper body covered by one of Chris’ white button shirts, one of Chris’ favourite looks on him. He puts on some cologne as well, another Chris’ favourite. He wants Chris to enjoy today’s scene as much as him, so he’ll do everything Chris likes.

Felix is well aware that there’s a possibility of a dom drop from a scene, the same way it happens with submissives, so he makes sure to prepare things to take care of Chris if this ever happens.

When he opens the door of their bedroom, he finds a worried Chris standing close to the doorway, wearing only his most comfortable sweatpants with nothing underneath. He immediately looks into Felix’s direction at the sound of the opening door and his eyes widen at the vision of Felix in his white button shirt and thigh-highs.

“Oh, baby, you look so good,” he says while approaching Felix, who hugs him by the neck, pulling him closer.

“I wanted to be a pretty toy for you” Felix whispers close to Chris’ lips and he notices the spark of worry in his lover’s eyes. He’ll need to reassure Chris in the softest and discrete way.

The kitten then moves, pulling apart from Chris and guiding him to enter the bedroom. Before starting any game, they like to remember some safety rules, so Felix stops by the end of their bed and pulls Chris close to him again, only pressing their lips together for a few seconds.

“ _Pink_ is the safe word, for when things get out of my limits and I can’t continue. _Keep Going_ to tell you that I’m okay and you can continue. _Wait_ , to ask you to stop for a little while and wait until I give you the okay again”

“Good boy,” Chris says and Felix meows softly, kissing him again, deeper this time. They exchange some light touches and bites, until Chris breaks the kiss, “If I hurt you… you need to tell me… please”

“I will” Felix knows that Chris likes clear answers before and during their scenes.

“Today I-”

“No. Today I don’t want to know” Felix softly interrupts him. They usually make clear what’s going to happen during their sessions with Chris telling Felix what he’s going to do, but today Felix doesn’t want to know.

Chris is looking at him with some concern in the eyes, so Felix wraps his arms around Chris’ neck again, his tail reaching for Chris’ small back, pulling him close with gentleness.

“I consent to everything that you decide to do to me Chris and I trust you. Please, trust me when I say that I _know_ that you won’t hurt me and that _I will_ use the safe word if I feel that you overstepped my limits” Felix hopes that he sounded as resolute as he feels. When the worry at Chris’ eyes slowly fades away, Felix is sure that it worked.

Chris then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, still hugging Felix close to his body. He seeks for Felix’s neck and rests his face there, snuggling at his kitten’s skin, feeling the sweet scent of Felix’s cologne, one of his favourites. This is the moment when he’s trying to give in, to let it go and listen to his deepest wishes. Felix loves that. It’s almost like a hidden version of him is crawling to the surface, another Chris that is always there, but always contained by Chris’ love for him. And when Chris opens his eyes again, there he is.

“Knees, baby,” he says and Felix obeys immediately, his knees meeting the cold floor. Chris holds the kitten’s chin with one hand, tilting his head up so their eyes don’t part from each other. Felix looks up, hoping his eyes are innocent and big, the way Chris likes it, almost whining in pleasure at the way Chris is clearly devouring him with dark eyes full of lust and desire.

“You want to be my toy today?” he asks and Felix eagerly nods. Chris stays a few seconds in silence before talking to him again and when he does, Felix needs to hold the shiver that threatens to shake his entire body, Chris’ voice demanding and strong.

“Toys don’t talk. Don’t complain. Don’t ask. Don’t make noise. _Don’t fucking say anything_. You’ll only answer me when I ask for a safe word or when I want to hear you moaning. You’ll move as I say. You’ll cum only if I allow you to. Did you hear me? Answer that”

When Felix opens his mouth he almost lets a moan escape, but he does his best to not let to. He’s Chris’ toy, right?

“Yes”

“Good boy.” Felix needs to fight another shiver that runs his spine. Chris’ voice tone is commanding, it doesn't leave room for questions. Felix _loves_ that.

The kitten quickly realises that Chris has slipped to a rougher and demanding side, today. The fact this Chris almost never shows up entirely, giving only glimpses of him from time to time makes every second even more exciting and Felix will make sure to enjoy today’s scene.

"Open your mouth"

Felix obeys.

Two fingers are shoved down his mouth pressing hard at his tongue, Chris lowering his upper half just to watch from close if Felix will move if the kitten will cough. But there's no response, only watery eyes and frozen tail, no whining or meow. And _this_ Chris is satisfied.

Felix is well trained. He is really good at obeying now, even if all his senses and body scream for him to move, moan or express some sort of satisfaction. He'll stay frozen as much as Chris wants, not moving any centimetre, just waiting for the next command, staying still even if Chris shoves his cock down his throat, abusing his mouth. He'll be good. He'll always be good, because he knows that the reward waiting for him will be sweet, that the loving Chris will take care of him in the end, embracing him with all the love in the world.

"Such a nice toy for me" Chris whispers close to his face and there are two soft pats on the top of his head, Chris' fingers touching his cat ears ever so slightly. This is _so fucking arousing_ , the way Chris is able to do harsh things to him but still touch Felix with so much fondness, everything at the same time.

He takes his fingers out of Felix’s mouth and comes closer, giving Felix a soft kiss at the lips, inhaling his cologne again. Felix doesn’t move, knowing too well that this is a little reward from Chris, for obeying him so well.

When they started these games, Chris came up with a reward system. He does something and if Felix behaves well, he'll reward him right after with quick touches and caresses. This encourages Felix to keep obeying him and gives Chris pleasure on rewarding his kitty too. If Felix manages to behave well for him, Chris will let him choose to do whatever he wants at the end of their scene. Sometimes Felix asks to be fucked again or for oral, or sometimes he just wants to cuddle because he's too tired to do anything.

Chris seats by the end of their bed, taking a long look at all the sex toys sorted above the mattress.

Their collection became a little bigger from when they started. They have now a few more butt plugs and vibrators, but since Felix discovered that he slightly prefers dildos over vibrators, Chris made sure to buy him a good amount of different dildos. There are a few more handcuffs too and more ropes, a couple of leather restraints as well as blindfolds and a pastel pink silicone ball gag that Felix didn't have the chance to try yet. Chris wanted to buy a locking chastity cage but Felix didn't like how it looked like and they decided to not have it.

Felix was really excited to try the silicone ball gag and while Chris was looking at their toys, he was secretly hoping Chris chooses the gag.

"Stop looking at me" Chris suddenly says in a harsh tone. Felix must've been eagerly staring at him too much, begging with big round eyes.

The kitten obeys and looks down, listening to Chris humming while making his choice. With his peripheral vision, Felix notices that Chris is looking at two different sex toys and his curiosity is killing him, but he does his best to not look. He's a good boy, a good toy for Chris.

Suddenly, two hands grab his tiny waist and Chris lifts him, making him stand again.

"Let's try something new, shall we?"

And _oh_ , Felix loves what he sees.

Chris is holding one black restraint in one hand and the silicone ball gag in the other, smiling at him with a devilish look.

Felix doesn't answer because _toys don't talk_. He just stares at the ball and feels his mouth already watering while Chris turns him, pulling his arms to his back. The restraint is in the shape of an X and it ties really well Felix arms at his back, preventing him from moving them.

If today Chris was in his normal soft dominant-side, he would be showering Felix with kisses and touches while tying him up, but today the Chris that’s playing with him is rougher, more cold and demanding. Felix can’t help but feel excited for what’s to come, he usually already knows what he’s going to go through, but today… _oh,_ today it’s all in Chris’ mind.

When Chris approaches Felix from behind, after tying up the restraint, he shamelessly rubs himself at the kitten's butt, breathing close to Felix's ears while lifting the gag in front of the kitten's face.

"Open your mouth, toy"

And Felix opens it, welcoming the pastel pink silicone ball between his eager lips. They bought it in that colour by Chris’ choice, Felix finding endearing how Chris always tried to match their sex toy’s colours with the colour of the kitten’s hair and favourite lingerie.

The silicone ball feels strange and somehow funny between his teeth and he tries to get used to the feeling as quickly as he can since he knows that Chris won’t waste time and continue with the scene.

"Tail around one of my biceps for _Keep Going_ , at my chest for _Wait_ and at my face for _Pink_ ," he says and Felix just nods, excitement crawling his skin while he tries not to moan. The kitten already started to drool around the gag, his little sharp teeth digging at the pastel pink silicone.

Chris then grabs him in his arms and just throws him at the bed, Felix's little body bouncing with the impact. He's looking at Chris expectantly, tongue pressing at the ball while adrenaline rushes through his veins waiting for what comes next. Chris picks one of the dildos, the transparent one, Felix's favourite.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, that one feels great_

Chris places the dildo close to Felix’s head and reaches for his legs, spreading them apart. He takes a long look at the white pantie while licking his eager lips and Felix can almost _hear_ Chris’ thoughts, the obscene words and ideas that wander his owner’s mind... the kitten would be more than glad to help them all come alive.

"Look at my toy, all dressed up so pretty," Chris says with a heavy voice full of lust, looking at Felix's white pantie, reaching for it with one hand to gently touch it. Felix is already hard beneath the fabric and Chris takes advantage of that, touching the head of his cock with ghost fingertips, almost making Felix squirm and whine to ask for more friction. Felix feels himself dripping precum and Chris clearly enjoys that, the grin at his lips widening while he touches the tip of Felix’s cock again, softly moving his finger with circling movements and taking them out, tiny strings of precum connecting his fingertips with the tip of Felix’s dick. 

Felix wants to arch his back and fucking moan or curse, _but he can’t_ , and Chris is now looking at him with challenging eyes while touching Felix’s cock above the lace pantie with his fingertips, _fucking teasing him_ , almost asking for Felix to disobey and moan so he can punish him. But Felix fights back and closes his eyes, relaxing his jaw and taking a deep breath, doing his best to not move or moan, sucking at the drool that already covers the silicone ball gag.

Chris teases him for a few more seconds and when he’s satisfied with Felix’s good behaviour, he lowers himself and leaves a tiny kiss at the tip of Felix’s cock, playfully licking at the hot skin before lifting his upper body again.

Felix can feel the hot tears coming down at his cheeks already, pleasure and pain both filling up his senses. He needs to be touched so fucking much, but _he’s a fucking toy full of holes just for Chris and toys. don’t. fucking. beg._

Chris’ eyes suddenly change and his voice comes out so soft and gentle that Felix almost loses control, again.

“Word?” Chris asks, gently touching one of Felix’s cheeks, whipping one string of drool that mixes up with his tears.

Felix reaches for one of Chris’ biceps, the soft black fur touching the heated skin while his tail curls around it.

_Keep going_

Chris smiles and lowers again to kiss the tip of Felix’s nose, this time.

“Good boy,” he says and then, suddenly, he roughly turns Felix in the bed, making the kitten face the sheets beneath his body, ass in the air while Chris pulls at his tail with such intensity that Felix can feel the pull in his entire spine.

_Fuck that hurts so good_

And Chris knows that.

If he was allowed, Felix would be screaming from the pain and the pleasure right now, but he just forces his cries down his throat while Chris pulls his ass up and makes him firm his knees on the mattress, face still against the sheets. The kitten turns his face to one side, drool reaching the fabric, making sure to obey Chris and stay in fours for him.

There’s a few seconds of silence before Felix can feel it - first, the sound and then, the pain. The slap takes him by surprise and he needs to bite the silicone ball to hold the moan, pain bursting through his body, reaching every fibre and nerve, lighting up his senses. He fucking loves that.

It's one of the strongest slaps he has ever taken from Chris. The intensity of the action takes a few minutes to fade away from Felix’s senses and when he returns to reality, Chris is behind him, leaving wet kisses at the burning skin, like he always does when they have a spanking session. Felix bites back another moan and tries to ease his unsteady breathing, enjoying the way Chris tries to calm him down.

Doesn’t matter how far Chris goes into his dominant side, the love he has for Felix is always there in the form of caresses and touches, kisses right before a rough gesture, the time he gives Felix to recover himself from the pain… that’s why Felix trusts him so much. The careful and loving Chris is always there even during moments like this one when he gives in to his dominance and sadism.

Suddenly, the kisses stop and before Chris makes his question, Felix is already wrapping his tail around his arm, telling him that everything is okay and that he can continue. The kitten can hear a light giggle and Chris is above him, lips glued to Felix’s ears whispering praises and softly touching the pastel pink ball between the kitten’s lips.

“You’re such a good toy for me, baby,” he says and Felix closes his eyes, letting the words sink in without letting out a single moan.

Chris then lifts himself and turns his attention to Felix’s white pantie again. The kitten waits patiently for Chris' movements while looking at the transparent dildo close to his face, wishing that Chris uses it on him. He fucking loves how that dildo feels inside of him, it’s flexible and looks cute on his butt, every time that he uses this dildo Chris always loses his mind and fucks him hard with it. He would love to be ruined by it today.

The mattress deepens a little behind him and Felix feels the lace pantie being pulled down. Chris makes sure to drag the fabric as slow as he can, purposely touching Felix’s cock with the pantie while he drags down the clothing. Felix bites the silicone ball more strongly and tries his best not to move his ass. He needs to stay still, to obey Chris’ commands.

Soon, Chris is prepping him, opening him up with two fingers coated in lube and whispering at his ears, sinful words and curses while he pulls Felix close to the edge, Chris’ ministrations testing the boundaries of his obedience and submissiveness.

Chris starts with slow movements but soon increases the pace. The kitten is in fours for him and Chris is all over him, whispering and rubbing his own erection at any part of Felix’s body, using him to please himself while fucking his hole as fast as he wants. Felix shuts his eyes with so much force that he can see stars behind his eyelids, the moans forcing its way out of his throat. Chris is not making it easy for him, his voice full of lust and rapid breathing close to Felix’s ears, the way it sounds so heavy of lust and desire…

“Listen to the sounds, toy,” he says, lips blued to Felix’s ear, “so wet and warm, you sound _so fucking good_ ”

The wet sounds echoing at the bedroom are like music to Felix’s ears, perfectly mixing with Chris’ deep voice. The fingers that penetrate him are faster but suddenly Chris changes the pace to an excruciating slow in and out, teasing Felix and not touching his prostate, ghost fingers rubbing too close but too far away from his sweet spot. Felix’s eyes roll to the back of his head, the pleasure building up in his body, the way Chris moves his fingers in and out of him with such teasing pace, scissoring them and opening him up even more. But, again, Chris changes the pace too sudden and Felix tries his best to not fucking scream at the roughness of Chris’ fingers that fuck him fast and deep, the wet sounds again echoing in their bedroom, _so filthy…_

Chris is playing with him, watching how the kitten struggles to not moan or move, to not beg or cum as he commanded before. Felix can feel at his inner thighs how much Chris is enjoying their scene today, he’s fucking hard like a rock, erect and big inside his sweatpants, rubbing his hard dick at Felix’s body as much as he wants. Felix almost feels like a real fucking toy, a brainless doll for Chris to use and seek for his release.

When Felix is on the verge of cumming, Chris’ fingers pressing his prostate without mercy, he hears a soft giggle and sudden emptiness, and it is too much, the abrupt lack of _fucking_ making Felix succumb to the wish to whine and an involuntary moan escapes his lips, muffled by the ball gag.

Chris stops.

“Oh, what was that?” 

_Fuck_

“Did you just moan?”

_Fuck fuck fuck_

Felix doesn’t answer.

“Did I say that you could moan?”

_Fuuuuuck_

Chris doesn’t wait any longer and hits Felix’s ass so strong that the kitten can’t help but fall in the bed, overwhelmed by the pain. It _fucking burns_ and Felix can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, his breathing quickly increasing its rhythm while he lets out a loud meow of pleasure.

Well, he already disobeyed Chris, doesn’t he? He’s going to be punished anyway.

“Come here,” Chris says, roughly grabbing Felix and placing him into his lap, red ass in the air while Felix faces the mattress. The kitten knows what comes next. He tries to prepare his mind for it, his hands turning into tiny fists at his back and then…

_One_

He counts inside his head.

Burns so much but it’s so good…

_Two_

Apparently, Chris doesn’t plan to give him time to recover, he’ll fucking hit him in…

_Three_

_Fuck! it feels good, good_

Felix can’t wait to see the bruises tomorrow…

_Four_

And Chris makes sure to shove two fingers inside Felix’s hole before slapping his ass for the fifth time.

“I said, don’t talk, don’t make noise, _don’t fucking move,_ ” Chris says and Felix almost believes that Chris is really angry with him, but the loving hand carefully tracing soft shooting circles at his burning skin indicates him that Chris is actually not mad. He’s just feeding his sadistic side while giving Felix what he wants too - pain and pleasure.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Chris caressing his bruised skin while continuing to slowly open him up, with three fingers now, slow pace and wetter than before. Felix tries to ease his breathing and concentrate at the pleasing feeling of Chris’ slow movements, his body trembling from the short but intense spanking. He always loved their spanking sessions, it was their first game together, the first time ever that they played with pain… spanking is one of his favourite games.

When Chris feels that Felix is already relaxed enough to continue, he reaches for the bottle of lube, pouring some more on his fingers and Felix’s pink hole.

“Ass up, toy,” he says and Felix does his best to lift his knees while still with arms tied up to his back and a ball gag between his lips. Although he is visibly a little tired and his jaw sore, legs wobbly and heart still beating with a quick pace, Chris doesn’t help him, just watching his kitty struggling to obey his order while being all tied up, only able to move with short movements. When Felix finally and proudly sticks his ass in the air, knees firm at the mattress face buried in the sheets, Chris lets a growl in approval and slaps his ass again, but much softer.

Felix bites the silicone ball to not let another involuntary moan escape his throat.

Chris moves in the bed and Felix can’t actually know what he’s doing, not until he hears the sound of an opening cap one more time.

_Oh_

There it is, his reward.

Felix feels the tip at his entrance, slowly pushing in, teasing his nerves, spreading his muscles and penetrating him, slowly but steady.

_Fuck_

The dildo. It’s time for the dildo and Felix feels excitement all over again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head once more. He takes a deep breath that makes a strange wet sound and Chris reaches for his face, touching the ball gag.

“Shhh,” he says and Felix drools even more.

Soon the dildo is completely inside Felix and he can feel the toy reaching deep, so deep, and it’s good, his sweet spot already abused before by Chris’ fingers now stimulated by the dildo. The kitten already feels the coils inside his lower half already heating up and Chris didn’t even start moving the sex toy.

“If you cum… I’m going to fucking let you tied up until morning without any other form of release, did you hear me?” Chris says, his hand gripping at the base of the dildo, pressing Felix’s hole with steady force.

Felix just nods and Chris starts his sweet torture.

He does the same that he did with his fingers: he starts by moving the dildo in and out of Felix with a slow pace, his dark eyes watching closely all the kitten’s reactions, taking care to not hurt Felix. When Chris notices that Felix is already used to the stretching from the girth of the dildo and is already struggling not to moan from pleasure, he fucks him _hard. Real hard._

The dildo comes in and out of Felix’s hole, abusing him with no mercy at all, the kitten fighting the urge to drop from his knees and just let out all those moans that force their way out of his mouth. It’s rough and Felix feels like he’s being divided in two, the tip of the dildo hitting his prostate over and over again. He feels drool pooling under his face, turning the sheets into a huge wet spot, his dick free, swinging between his legs with Chris’ harsh movements taking the dildo out and shoving it inside Felix right after.

Chris’ free hand wraps around Felix’s dick and starts stroking him at the same pace he’s being fucked by the dildo, strong and fast, and Felix’s orgasm is so, so close, but the kitten holds and does his best to not cum at all even if it’s hard, _really hard_ , and right when it’s getting too difficult for him do hold back, Chris stops.

With the dildo still all the way inside the kitten, Chris manhandles him and makes Felix lay above his lap again, pressing his legs together and pulling Felix’s cock between his inner thighs, the pink length with a red tip, Felix’s cute balls peeking between the fleshy and soft skin of the kitten’s thighs.

 _“Fuck”_ Chris growls and starts fucking Felix with a slow pace again, one hand still wrapped around Felix’s cock and gently stroking him, fingertips touching the tip while he watches the transparent dildo being sucked in by the kitten’s warm hole.

Felix is sure that, if he doesn't cum on today's scene, he will be able to endure every teasing from now on, because, _fuck_ , Chris is testing his self-control, pushing him to a level that Felix himself wasn’t even aware that existed. He loves that so much, he’s so _happy_ that Chris seems to be finally letting himself enjoy his rougher side.

The slow pace continues for a few moments, the tip of the dildo slightly brushing Felix’s prostate while the kitten drools and cries at the same time, pain and pleasure building up inside his petite body, his tiny nails digging inside his own sweaty palms while Chris focuses on pushing him further, testing his boundaries.

He wants to moan and scream and ask for Chris to _fuck him harder_ , but Felix remains still, like a living doll, a good and obedient toy for Chris. The kitten knows that he’s pleasing his owner right now, keeping quiet and not moving, following Chris’ orders obediently as the good submissive he is.

Suddenly, the pace increases one more time and the dildo makes wet noises again, the sudden harsh movements making Felix bite at the gag again, his jaw aching from the pressure and pain, his eyes watering even more. Chris makes sure to squeeze his cock as well, harshly dragging his hand at the length, Felix’s precum not able to make the slide smooth anymore, so Chris _fucking spits in his hand_ , the sound fucking rough at the kitten’s ears and Felix bites his ball gag again, sure that his jaw will be so sore that he won’t be able to talk properly for at least two days.

Chris’ hands slide better at his cock and the way Felix’s body shivers after what Chris just did doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Did my cute toy like that?” Chris asks, his voice hoarse and deep, whispering at Felix’s ear. The kitten nods again and, well, they both make a new discovery today. Chris takes his hand out of Felix’s cock and _spits_ at the red tip, rubbing the sensitive skin with circling movements while Felix moans, almost screaming, the new act between them being so new and fresh and exciting, everything mixed up in a mess of emotions, taking both by surprise. Felix apparently loved the way Chris spat on him and Chris… enjoys doing it as much as Felix enjoyed receiving it.

Chris then suddenly stops all his movements, untying Felix from the restraints and taking out the ball gag, moving the kitten in his lap to face him, back at the mattress, throwing the dildo behind them at the sheets. Chris takes a long look at Felix’s face that is covered by tears and drool, lips swollen, the corners of his mouth a deep red marked by the strap from the gag, dazed eyes and cute freckles all over Felix’s lustful face… 

Felix, on the other hand, is truly mesmerized by how Chris is almost _glowing_ from the pleasure, dark eyes like pools of desire, plushy lips with bite marks that Felix is sure that Chris didn’t even notice making, messed hair with brown curls sticking everywhere and his skin… milky skin inviting and soft… 

They don’t say anything, both pulling at each other for a rough kiss, deep and messy, wet with tongues dancing and too much saliva. Felix feels Chris’ fingers digging at his scalp, pulling at his pastel pink strands, bringing him closer and he bites at Chris’ lips to hold back his moans, but Chris stops, he parts from Felix and the kitten just _knows_ that his loving Chris is back, the soft dom crawling back to the surface.

“I want to hear… I want to hear you, baby, come on” he says and spits on his hand again, reaching for Felix’s dick and the kitten _fucking screams._

It’s long and full of pleasure, a satisfied moan following it while Felix arches his back and spreads his legs for Chris, pulling at his hair, holding the orgasm that fights to explode inside his body, mouth gaped while his eyes roll back.

“ _Fuck_ , you look so beautiful…” Chris says and kisses him again, desperate and needy, biting at Felix’s lower lip while stroking him as fast as before and Felix is moaning loudly, sure that he’s about to cum, and he needs to warn Chris, he needs to tell him that he _can’t anymore…_

“Chris…” he says, between bites and kisses, trying to convey how _close_ he is.

However, Chris is a dom, a soft one, but still a dom.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” He asks, slowing down the rhythm of his hand. Felix eagerly nods and Chris takes out his hand, slapping Felix’s thigh, “Not yet”.

Felix almost whines out of frustration, but Chris doesn’t let his kitty unsatisfied.

“How hard?” Chris asks, lips hovering over Felix’s.

“Until I cry”

“Are you sure?”

“I want you to _use me_ , Chris, _fuck me hard_ , I want to be _divided in two_ ” Felix sinfully moans all those words inside Chris’ mouth and then, he’s suddenly pinned to the bed, Chris leaning forward and pressing him down at the mattress by his neck. Felix makes sure to firm his knees one more time and spreads his legs, arms resting at the sheets, gaping hole just waiting to be abused again.

Chris doesn’t even take his sweatpants entirely off, he only lowers the clothing down to his thighs and shoves himself inside Felix, hard and rough, growling with pleasure while feeling the warmth wrapping his length, wet and good. Felix moves forward at the mattress with how hard Chris takes him behind, but he _loves_ that, he just wants to be fucked hard.

“Tell me if it’s too much” it’s all that Chris says before moving.

Felix is sure that they’ll receive a noise complaint note from the building administration because there’s no way their neighbours don't hear his screams and moans. The kitten can’t help, Chris is _too good_ and he’s hitting Felix’s prostate with such intensity that it’s impossible for him not to scream from pleasure.

Usually, Chris is rough but not that much, he’s always thoughtful about Felix’s comfort but today… he’s seeking his own release with abandon, not caring if he’s literally throwing Felix’s body forward with every thrust, pounding the kitten with rough movements, pressing Felix’s neck with a big hand and…

“Chris! Please!” Felix screams, feeling close to the edge, his orgasm pressing against his body and brain, turning everything into a fuzzy mess, but Chris growls and pulls him harder against the mattress.

“No! You’re not fucking cumming!” Chris himself screams at Felix’s ears and he thrusts harder and faster, biting at Felix’s nape and the sound of skin slapping is too loud and it adds to the pleasure that Felix almost can’t hold anymore.

“Fuck, Chris-” Felix moans and clenches around Chris’ member, trying his best to hold and hold, and _just be a good boy_ until, suddenly, Chris is filling him up, white cum spilling inside him, Chris’ breathless pants close to his ears, his lips brushing at Felix’s sensitive nape while letting out a deep moan mixed with a gasp.

Chris feels tiny waves of electricity travelling through his whole body, mind blank and muscles suddenly without any strength.

“Baby, Lix…” Chris says and Felix can’t keep his knees up, he collapses at the bed and Chris goes with him, taking care to not crash his kitty with his weight. Felix lays at the bed, stomach down, while Chris just stays by his side, lazy arms wrapping around Felix’s waist, still trembling from his own orgasm.

A few minutes go by with just the two of them in silence, their unsteady breathing echoing at the bedroom and Chris going back at his loving and caring self, leaving behind all the dominance.

“I’m sorry” It’s the first thing that Chris says while snuggling at Felix’s shoulders and the kitten quickly turns to him, even though he feels extremely tired. He cups Chris’ face with both hands, bringing him close until he’s staring deep at Chris’ dark eyes.

“Don’t say that. I enjoyed every moment, you were perfect, Chris. You did so well, I loved every touch, every move, everything that you did to me, you don’t know how much pleasure you made me feel…” Felix says and kisses Chris softly, hoping that he can convince him from his words.

Chris kisses him back, lazily moving his lips and letting Felix control the pace and the deepness. They gradually stop kissing each other and Chris brushes the tip of their noses together, sighing deeply and closing his eyes, still quiet.

Felix feels worry crawling his skin, the cold at the pitch of his stomach suddenly too heavy. 

"Chris, love, are you okay? Please, say something"

Chris hums, still with eyes closed, "I'm okay. It's just… I didn't know how far I could go… I'm just surprised…"

"Well, I hope you're surprised in a good way." Felix says, trying to lighten the mood, "because everything that you did was really nice and I enjoyed how you acted".

Chris chuckles at that but stops right after.

"What's the problem?" Felix quickly asks. He tries to ease Chris' feelings by caressing his arms with soft hands and leaving loving kisses all over his face.

"How do you felt… about… you know…" Chris eventually says, after some time.

_Oh_

Felix knows what Chris is talking about.

"The spitting?" Felix asks, feeling a little aroused only by thinking about it.

Chris nods.

"You should know that I really, _really_ , liked that by the level of my scream" Felix answers, smiling wide at the fresh memory. Chris finally smiles more freely and Felix feels his fears easing as well.

"I didn't hurt you, right?" Chris asks, cautiously. 

"No, Chris, not at all. You're perfect, you did everything perfectly" Felix makes sure to reassure Chris because he knows how much he needs that right now. The kitten will never get tired of saying that, he'll never stop telling Chris how wonderful he is because that's the truth.

Chris smiles at him once again and holds him close, face at the kitten's collarbone, caressing Felix's back with soft hands. Felix hugs him back while kissing the crown of Chris' head, combing the curly brown strands with both hands.

"You did great as well. I never saw you express so much control before" Chris eventually says, face still buried at Felix's collarbone.

The kitten feels his face heating up and just smiles above Chris' curly hair.

"Thank you, Chris. Today I discovered that my limits for self-control are stronger than I thought" Felix says and he feels Chris' smile above his skin.

"So, you really did like it?"

"I didn't like today's scene, Chris. _I loved it_."

Chris doesn't answer, he just hugs Felix tight and stays in silence, the kitten well aware that he's enjoying the reassurance and maybe, Felix hopes, Chris is letting his confidence grow after hearing how good everything felt for his kitty and seeing that he didn't hurt Felix at all.

They stay together like that for quite some time and Felix is almost sure that Chris has fallen asleep because how steady and slow his breathing is by now, but at the moment he tries to move and get out of Chris' embrace, those strong arms tighten their grip around him and Chris' voice come out lazy and deep.

"You didn't cum yet, Lix"

That's true. Felix was really able to hold his own orgasm and he's still hard under the white shirt, his cock standing erect, waiting to be touched again.

"Oh, I can take care of that Chris. You should rest" Felix says but Chris denies.

"No. Come, let me help you," Chris says and moves on the bed, letting go of Felix and gently laying his kitty with his face up. Felix lets himself be moved by Chris' loving hands, feeling tired himself from all the effort of obeying Chris' commands.

He watches while Chris kisses his cheeks with love and slowly towers over him, gentle hands and tongue tracing hot paths at his neck and thighs, travelling down and down until Chris’ lips touch the tip of his cock. Felix arches his back and lets out a soft meow, hands up above his head, looking like a cat stretching his body after a good nap.

Chris giggles at that and spreads Felix's legs, reaching for his balls with one hand while going down at Felix's length with hot open mouth.

The kitten moans at the hot sensation, feeling pleasure building up again inside his body. He'll not last long, since he's still aroused and pretty much ready to be fucked again. But, apparently, Chris' plans for him are different. He gives a few sucks at Felix's cock, tongue travelling up and down the length until he kisses the tip and completely let go of Felix.

It's confusing at first, but Chris clarifies everything right after.

"You can fuck my throat as much as you want."

And Felix thinks that he heard something wrong, maybe, and it must be printed in his face because Chris laughs at his expression.

"What?" Felix says, blushing.

"I said: you can fuck my throat as much as you want"

It's their first time. Well, Chris' first time asking for that, Felix never did that to him before and never asked for it as well, since he thought Chris wouldn't like it… he was always at the giving side of throat fucking and never on the receiving side. That was new.

"Are… are you sure?" Felix asks with big round eyes.

"Yes, baby" Chris answers with a big smile, clearly eager to please his kitty.

Felix suddenly feels shy and lost so tries to act just like Chris does with him when he lets him fuck his mouth, and pats Chris' head after he lowers his head at the level of Felix's groin. Chris chuckles at that and smiles at him.

"If… if it's too much… " Felix tries to say but it sounds strange to his own tongue, he's used to hearing Chris saying that, not him.

"I'll let you know, baby. _Pink_ , right?" Chris teases him with a playful smirk and wink and Felix feels his cheeks blushing really hard. However, he forgets all the shyness when he feels Chris' hot mouth sinking down at his dick again, slowly pushing forward until it's tight and warm around him and Felix can't help but buck his hips up a little, just a tentative thrust to see if Chris will gag or not. When he sees that Chris is okay to go and that he actually feels comfortable, Felix starts to move his hips, shallow thrusts at the beginning, just to not hurt Chris.

It's so warm and tight inside Chris' mouth and the kitten feels the tip of his cock hitting the back of Chris' throat, wet and good, _so good_ … he wonders if his hole feels like that as well.

Chris lays between Felix's spread legs, the kitten's hand instinctively reaching for his hair and grabbing a good amount of his curly hair, gripping tight and pulling them. He moans at the feeling and suddenly everything vibrates for Felix and he can't help but thrust, even more, this time going further and arching his back at the pleasure.

" _Fuck_ , Chris, feels so good…" he says and Chris moans again on purpose and Felix increases the pace of his hips.

There are only his moans and wet sounds echoing around them, the sound of his own dick abusing Chris’ throat while Chris’ lips suck him _good_ with warm tongue placed under Felix's cock, licking the skin every time he goes in at his mouth. After a few minutes of hot and wet face fucking, Felix notices that Chris does the same thing he does when he's letting his mouth be fucked: Chris relaxed his jaw and is looking at him with teary eyes, and Felix knows what this look means.

_Harder_

Felix lifts his knees, planting his feet at the mattress and moves faster. Chris reaches for his hole and shoves two fingers inside him, scissoring them and moving at the same pace at his hips, cum dripping out of him mixed with lube and making everything wet enough for his fingers to fuck the kitten well. The sound of Chris’ throat being fucked gets louder and suddenly, that’s all that Felix can hear, the tight muscles around his dick being sucked in by those plumb and rosy lips, warm and _so good..._

The pleasure builds up faster and the sounds that Chris makes while Felix fucks his throat as fast as he can is enough to push the kitten close to the edge. It takes just a few more deep thrusts and Chris' fingers moving fast inside him for Felix to explode and spill his cum down Chris' throat. The kitten moans loudly again and arches his back with such force that it almost hurts.

Everything turns white and fuzzy and tingling, Felix's brain shutting off for a few minutes before he comes back, still feeling high from his intense orgasm. He meets a smiley Chris with cum dripping at one corner of his lips, lazy eyes staring at his blushing face.

"Good?" He asks, voice hoarse from the fucking.

"Yes…" Felix answers and before he can say anything, Chris is out of their bed, reaching for a clean towel and a glass of water for Felix.

"Thank you," Felix says while Chris cleans him up, gentle hands whipping his skin from every fluid, Chris’ gentle hands tracing his cheeks and neck, cleaning all the drool and tears. He takes his time while being in silence and Felix almost falls asleep during the cleaning process. It feels warm and good and Felix just wants to cuddle now, hug Chris and sleep safely inside his arms.

"Chris…" he calls for him with eyes already closed, and the soft sounds echoing around him indicates that Chris is sorting their sex toys at the right place, leaving the restraint, the ball gag and the dildo out for cleaning later.

"I'm here, Lix," he says, voice still hoarse and tired too. The kitten hums, letting Chris lift him up to make him drink some water and eat some fruits, his owner making sure to feed him before sleeping. Felix does his best to open his eyes and lazily feeds Chris as well, taking a few minutes to massage his neck and throat and make Chris drink a lot of water as well. Soon they're together at the bed hugging each other again, soft hands circling Felix’s ass, the refreshing ointment already easing the burning sensation on his skin.

Chris is always such a loving and caring partner. Even tired, he makes sure to take care of Felix and his bruises, feed him at least a little before letting him drift off.

"I love you, Chris," Felix says, feeling safe and comfortable inside Chris' loving arms, eyes closed and almost falling asleep.

There's a soft giggle before Chris' voice echoes in the darkness of Felix's sleep.

"I love you more, Lix. Thank you for taking care of me today".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for our couples!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this scene, I really put my best in it! I wanted to write a more vulnerable Chris and a caring Felix, this time. We all know very well that Chris is the dominant and Felix is the submissive, and their dynamics is mostly like that, but I wanted to write something deeper than just a dom/sub relationship. Since we don't find many fanfics with more soft doms, careful dominant partners and all, I tried to write it myself.
> 
> We always find fanfics with hard doms that always do things without thinking and submissives that accept everything without not even being asked before and this truly makes me uncomfortable. I wanted to explore a little more the careful side of Chris, the way his love for his kitty is always present in his actions, even if he's too immersed in his dominant side. The same way with Felix, I wanted to explore the way he takes care of Chris, even if he's the submissive of their dynamics. We all know that, in real life, a dom drop can always happen in the same way it happens with subs as well and I wanted to explore a little bit of this. I actually didn't write a dom drop, but I wanted to write a submissive exploring his boundaries at the same time he helps his dom get more confidant. I hope I was able to convey that!
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas, feel free to leave them in the comments, they're always welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my works and for all the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome!
> 
> I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Byeee ~♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!
> 
> The other ones are finished, I’m just looking at them to see if there’s no grammar mistake and stuff.
> 
> At first, I was planning to release them all together packed in just one big work, but I decided to divide this into four chapters, each one with a different couple. I still don’t know if I’m going to post one chapter per week, or once every other day! So please, tell me what do y’all prefer!
> 
> Also, as y’all already know, the main story is already wrapped up and finished, so, although I wrote the scenes located at some point in the future after the last part “Family”, this is not a sequel of any kind.
> 
> Btw, please, if there’s any English native speaker that reads my fanfics, PLEASE, HELP ME, I don’t know what word to use: shrimps or prawns? translating from my native idiom it turns into shrimp but apparently, it’s a bad word as well? I didn’t understand that so I’ve decided to make use of prawns! BUT PLEASE, HELP ME WITH THIS HORRIBLE DOUBT!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
